The Bakers Daughter
by spongebobcrazy1919
Summary: Katniss Mellark, the quiet baker's daughter, finds a spark in the mysterious boy, Peeta Everdeen, when she sees him as a child. Now at 16, he shares an interest with her too. Will their love last?
1. Prologue

I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! I hope you enjoy my second story.

Prologue

It all started on a windy autumn day. The suns barely peeked out from the overcast skies. The leaves on some of the trees started to turn vibrant colors of orange, red and yellow. I remember raking the leaves with my dad and brothers, Rye and Graham, the day before. We always jumped in after we made a huge pile. Mama pinned my blonde hair back on the side and added my favorite orange hair-bow she got me for my birthday. I grabbed the small bag of cookies Daddy gave me to calm my nerves. It was my first day of school.

Rye and Graham already started walking when Mama and I went out the door. We walked to the front of the school and stopped. That's when I saw him. He had dark, shaggy hair and steely gray eyes. "You see that boy over there," she points at the dark haired kid I was staring at. "His daddy tried to marry me a long time ago, but I was already in love with Daddy. So he married a mean lady from the other side of town."

"Why did he do that?" I ask. She looked at me with a smile.

"The birds would stop to listen when I sang, he fell in love with me when he heard me sing in the meadow," she told me. All I said was "Oh," after she told me. I didn't know that so many people liked Mama. She was the daughter of the apothecary in the town. Daddy teaches me how to bake treats and bread, while Mama shows me mixtures of different herbs that will help you when you're not feeling well.

He hid behind his dad's leg as Mama and I approached them. His daddy and Mama were talking about their time at school while the boy just stared at me from behind the tall man's legs. "Come out Peeta, don't be shy," he said. The boy stepped away from his father's legs and looked straight at me. I took out a cookie from the bag my dad gave me and held it out for him to take it. He just looked at me with even more fear in his eyes.

"That's very nice of you Kat," Mama said. She stroked my hair and looked down at my friendly gesture. Peeta's dad whispered something in his ear, and he grabbed the cookie out of my hand.

"Thank you," he whispered. I pulled my hand back and placed it behind my back.

"You're welcome," I say and walk away to go inside. I turn around and see Mama wave at me, I run back towards her and hug her. Then I follow the rest of my classmates back inside the school. From that day on, I knew I was a goner.

When his sister attended the same school when she turned 5, I fell in love with him all over again. He would walk her to school every morning with another one of his friends. During lunch, he would split his food with his sister and always gave her the bigger half. Food was tight in the Seam, the place where he lived, and he would always feed his sister before eating himself. I liked his sister. She was sweet and kind. She would always walk past the bakery and watch me decorate the cakes for customers. She would tell me about how much she loved the cookies my dad made, so I always brought her some frosted sugar cookies in the shape of Primroses.

When we were 10, Peeta's dad died in a mine explosion, and he was left with his little sister Prim and an evil mother to care for. I felt bad about his loss, so the next day I brought Peeta and Prim cupcakes that I made the night before. Primrose thanked me on the spot, but Peeta just gave me a confused look. I walked back to the table I sat at and used my book as a decoy as I watched them eat the cupcake. Peeta took a bite of it and gave the rest to Prim, since he knew she loved them. I continued to "read" my book as he watched me. I never had many friends. I preferred to find solace in my books, rather than peers. Peeta, on the other hand, had a friend who could pass as his brother.

Some days, Peeta would come in bruised and battered. He tried to cover his scars under his sleeves, but they always popped out of nowhere. His mother beats him when he can't bring any food back to his house. I can't help but feel

Everyone knew that Peeta and his friend, Gale, poached in the forest to provide for their families. This winter, was the worst by far. Game was scarce; they were all hibernating for winter. Snow covered every bush and tree. Thick white blankets covered the floor every day. Not even the squirrels were out to be caught. He would come to school looking like skin and bones, while I had a lot to eat. I sat at my table and read my book as I ate lunch. Whatever he had, he gave it all to Prim. After a few weeks, you would be able to count the number of ribs poking out from under his shirt. I knew I had to do something to help him.

"Mama, Peeta looks so sick," I start, "We have to help him," I plead; she looks at me with sympathy.

"I heard it's been tough since his daddy died," she says as she stirs one of her mixtures. "Maureen has a bad temper, and takes it out on poor Peeta." She looks very unhappy as she grabs rosemary from the top shelf. "Doesn't he poach like his father?" she asks.

"Yes, but winter has been hard," I say looking down. Mama starts to think over all the possibilities we could come up with to help Peeta.

"I heard Daddy needs help with rebuilding the chicken coop," she says. "Rye and Graham are too busy with wrestling, and you're the only help he has at the bakery." She looks at me and I start to smile.

"Both Peeta and Gale are tall, strong boys, maybe they can help," she continues. "And when the weather clears, maybe we can trade for squirrels since your brothers and father love them."

"Thank you Mama," I say and I hug her. All night I try to figure out how to tell him about the job. I decide to tell Prim, who can tell Peeta, since I am more comfortable around her.

"Are sure they said it's okay?" Prim asks.

"Of course, I was my mom's idea," I reassure her and she walks away cheerfully. Once school is over, I finally feel happy about going home. I've been frosting this extravagant wedding cake for the shoemaker's son and he insists on adding more lilies on the flower-covered cake. I start to walk away as someone pulls my arm. I turn around terrified as I look and see who it is. It's Peeta and Gale standing in front of me. For being 14 they already clear 6 feet, while I stay at my petite height of 5' 3".

"Are trying to make fun of us, or are you serious?" Peeta questions me harshly. I pull my arm out of his grasp and straighten out my dress.

"I am completely serious," I say. "My dad needs help redoing the chicken coop and my brothers can't help. I am working in the bakery with my father and my mom is busy with the apothecary. So for whatever reason you have for being rude, I suggest that you think about the offer." I feel proud of myself after out-sassing them. I turn around and walk away when Peeta catches up with me.

"Hey," he says. I completely avoid his gaze. I am not going to give up that easily. He walks in front of me and I almost trip. "Look I'm sorry," he says as he helps me balance. "I'm not used to getting offers like that, especially from you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask him. I fold my arms over my chest and give him a scowl.

"I didn't mean it like that," he says. "Okay, Gale and I will do it." He finally answers.

"Well, someone is smart," I say. "You can come today or tomorrow to meet with my dad to discuss the payment." I continue to walk faster in front of him, but both Peeta and Gale follow me to the house.

"Daddy?" I call out. "They're here." My dad walks out and greets them then walks them out of the house to the back. It turns out that they will work every day for 2 hours and I will give them 2 loaves of bread each. It seems fair enough to me. I pull my orange apron and put it on, then I pin my hair up and tie a bow around it. I pull out the cake and start to decorate. After their first day of work, they come back into the bakery as I'm putting the last touches to a lily for the top of the cake.

"That's a really pretty flower," Peeta says. I almost jump out of the seat when he says that.

"Oh, thanks," I say. I go to the back and grab their loaves. "Here is the bread you wanted."

"Thanks see you later," he says awkwardly. I wave and go back to my work. Both boys come back every day for 3 weeks and Prim joins me in the bakery. She enjoys watching me at work. My mother eventually steals her from me and teaches her the apothecary trade. Prim seems to enjoy making mixtures with her, my mother thinks that she will make and excellent apprentice for the apothecary.

After the coop is finished, he continues to come into the bakery to trade squirrels for whatever he wants, he usually trades with Daddy. Both kids looked healthier than before. His bones were finally starting to disappear under a thin layer of fat. I felt pretty content with what I've done. That's when everything starts…


	2. New Beginnings

I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! I hope you enjoy my second story. **Sorry they are supposed to be 16 so don't listen to the part when I say that they are 14.**

New Beginnings

I walk to school with my brothers for the first time in months. Rye and Graham are twins. They are both 17 and are in their senior year of high school, while I have 1 more year after this one. My brothers are the most popular kids in school, while I have 1 friend who sits across from me at lunch and a bunch of books I keep in my bag for school. I usually carry 5 and read them during class when I'm bored. Madge Undersee is the Mayor's daughter, who is the other girl who sits with me. She is quiet and super kind, I enjoy her company. Like me, she prefers reading classic novels during lunch, rather than watch the other kids at my school suck each other's faces of. We always discuss our books during lunch and share them with one another.

I walk into art, my favorite class, and sit down at the stool in the back that faces the window. Art is my first and favorite period, with music, since I sing and play the piano. Drawing helps me wake up in the morning. I pull out my pencils and sketchpad to finish the assignment I started yesterday. I decided to sketch the fountain I found on the edge of the border line a few years ago. The moon illuminates the water, and sparkles the top of the gushing water coming out. I usually go there to think and sketch what's happening around me. I start to sketch the running water when Peeta comes to sit on the stool beside me. He pulls out his sketchpad and starts to draw the tree outside the window.

"Why are you sitting here?" I ask. I go back to my drawing and start to erase the extra pencil marks before I color it.

"I just wanted to okay," he says agitatedly. "Could you tell your mom that Prim won't be over, she's sick." He whispers the last part of the sentence so quietly that it's barely audible. I look shocked, Prim is so fragile.

"My mom will probably visit and give her something to help," I tell him. We continue to draw in silence until the bell rings. I stuff everything in my bag so quick and rush out the door. I didn't want to talk to anyone on the way to my other classes. Once the lunch bell rang, I went to my table with Madge. We were both reading _Anna Karenina_ one of my favorite Tolstoy books. I looked over to Peeta and Gale's table when I finished the chapter I was reading. My eyes couldn't believe what they saw. He was sucking Ari Grayburn's face off. I couldn't help but get angry. I then realize that I shouldn't be, because I don't own him, but I can't help but feel possessive. Madge gives me the eye.

"Feeling jealous?" she teases. I lightly bonk her head with my book and she starts to laugh. "It's okay, I get it." She is quiet, but when she speaks, it's always helpful and comforting. She is the only person who understands me and makes me feel like I'm not alone in the deathtrap called school. I was finally relieved when the lunch bell ended and they finally stopped. I walk past them as fast as I can to get to my last 2 periods. Music is my last period, yet another class I share with Peeta. Thankfully, Madge is also in my class so I have someone to talk to. We both have been playing the piano since we were little so, we sit on the grand piano as the others play different instruments. I try to avoid Peeta's stares as he watches Madge and I finish our project. We were working on a duet for our class project. Since I have been playing longer, it was easier for me compose a piece. I thought that it was perfect for a very slow song and we decided to turn it in. After we finished our project, our teacher dismissed us and Madge and I walked back to my house.

"Hi Mom," I say as I see her in the apothecary room.

"Hey baby girl," she says to me and hugs me. "Hi Madge." Madge waves and says hello to my mom.

"Prim got sick, Mama, we should give her some medicine when I finish with the cake," I say. She nods and agrees with me. I walk to the bakery kitchen.

"Hi Daddy," I say. I have always been a Daddy's girl. He loves to spoil me all the time. He greets both Madge and I. We walk to my room, which is right above the bakery. I painted it myself. I painted the sunset peeking over the trees that diffuses from a soft orange to pink and then to blue. "What does Peeta like in Ari?" I ask. I stand up and look at myself in the mirror. I am definitely not as skinny as her, but I am not fat. My hair is wavy and blonde, while hers is dark and sleek like Peeta's. She wears hers in a braid, while I pin mine back on the side or put it in a ponytail. I have blue eyes like my parents, but they resemble my father's most. Ari's eyes are a stormy gray color, darker than Peeta's steely ones, but they are still super beautiful.

Madge stands behind me and says, "Kat, you are the most beautiful girl in the district. You shine every time you walk out, and you smile so brightly it's contagious. Also, when you sing, the Mockingjays stop to listen." I feel a little more confident when she tells me this, but it doesn't help much. I walk downstairs and Madge and I help out in the bakery. She puts the cookies on display, while I frost them. After we finish the cookies I start to decorate the cupcakes, making them look like a meadow. I see 3 small Seam kids outside the bakery. I bring 3 cupcakes outside and hand them one.

"Thank you Kat," a little girl named Violet says. She is missing two front teeth and has a purple flower in her hair.

"No problem," I say and stroke her head. When I look up I see 2 tall people standing in front of me. As I look to see their faces, I realize that it's Peeta and Gale. "Oh sorry, I'm blocking the door." I move out of the way and let them go in. I trail behind them and go behind the counter. "I believe that you want my dad," I say. "I'll get him."

"Thanks Katniss," Peeta says. I don't know why he insists on calling me by my full name, I prefer Kat, but whatever. I come back with my dad.

"Hey boys," my dad smiles, "What have you got today?" I go back to my decorating station with Madge. She nudges me to go talk to him, but I ignore her. Gale does the trading as Peeta walks to where I am frosting. As I'm finishing the flowers on one cupcake, Peeta comes and talks to me.

"Hi," he says. I look at him and nod and go back to adding flowers on a cupcake. "You're really good at it."

"Well it's all I've been doing since I was 5," I tell him. I get another piping bag, and start to frost the chocolate cupcakes that I decided will be ocean waves. I think he can tell that I didn't want to talk anymore and he starts to leave. I remember that Prim was sick and go to my mom to get the medicine. Right before they leave I ask them to come back.

"Wait!" I call out. Peeta turns around and comes back in. "Here's some medicine for Prim, tell her that I hope it helps." He takes the pouch from my hand and puts it in his game bag.

"Okay," he says and leaves. My dad goes back to baking the raisin and nut loaves that we ran out of an hour ago. Madge leaves the bakery 20 minutes later and I'm left to frost alone. After I finished the last cupcake, I take my bag and go to the fountain at the border and sketch the forest during sunset. I walk out of the door and make my way to the edge of town. I decided to wander a bit before walking to the fountain. I am hit by someone who is running the opposite way than I am, and I'm knocked down to the ground.

"Katniss, I need your mom's help," I hear Peeta's voice he sounds helpless. He lifts me up and dusts me off. "Prim's fever is getting worse and she is looking paler than usual." Peeta is so close to crying.

"Don't worry, we'll get her help," I tell him. I get my mother and she brings a bag of supplies that will help. When we walk into their house, all I see are pictures of Peeta and Prim, and a few of their father. My mother and I walk into Prim's room and my heart drops at the sight. My mom shoos Peeta and I out of the room as she takes care of Prim. His mother looks at me with disgust, but I shrug it off. Peeta sits on a small chair in the living room and starts to cry. I sit next to him and rub his back and try to calm him down. "Don't worry, my mom is the best healer," I say. "Prim will get better; I'll stay with you here."

He looks at me with puffy gray eyes. I give him a hug. "Promise?" he asks. I take out my pinky and grab his with mine.

"Always," I say. He stops crying after 20 minutes. I sit there holding his hand for another hour until my mother comes out of the room.

Peeta gets up and rushes towards her. "I finally broke her fever," my mother says. "She should get better in a week, until then, giver some of this every day." She held up some medicine she made. "Make sure she gets rest, I'll be back every day until she gets better, let's go Kat," my mother calls. Just as I am about to leave the house I go back and kiss Peeta on the cheek and leave.

I get back home and eat with my family. "How's the little girl?" my dad asks.

"She is going to get better," Mama says. "Kat was very brave and helped Peeta calm down today." She looks at me and I start to blush.

"Ohh Baby Kat's got a crush," Rye says. Both Rye and Graham start to laugh.

"Grow up will ya?" I tease. This just makes them laugh even more. It's not like they don't have crushes. I just saw Rye kissing Delly last week and I didn't say anything, and Graham has been dating Emma, the florist's daughter, for two years.

"Just make sure he treats you right," my dad says. "If he hurts my little angel, I swear I will come after him."

"Don't worry," I say. "I doubt that'll ever happen." I start to play around with the rest of the food on my plate. After another minute, I get up and clean my area, Peeta already has someone and I couldn't care less.


	3. Change

I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! I hope you enjoy my second story. **Enjoy chapter 3!**

Changes

The next day I woke up early so I could walk to school by myself. The walk gives me time to think and catch up on reading. I get the white, ruffled blouse in the back of my closet that my mother got for me and a baby blue skirt to wear it with. After I put on my clothes, I brush my hair and pin it to the side as usual, adding the orange bow I got years ago. I still wear the ribbon every day because it's my trademark. Then, I walk down the stairs, and eat breakfast. Before I leave I grab my book bag and coat and head out the door. The morning time was a little chilly so I put my coat on and start walking.

I was reading _The Giver _on my way there when someone grabbed it out of my hands. I was just at the part where Jonas experienced war and started to feel real pain, my favorite part. "Hey give it back," I say. I look at the book thief and see Peeta laughing at my attempts to get my book back. Every time I jump to grab it, he lifts his arms up higher so I can't. I'm really short compared to him. He's like 6' 4" and I am a full foot shorter than he is. "It's not fair," I say. "You're a skyscraper and I feel like an ant compared to you." After a few more attempts, he hands me back my book. I scowl at him and continue walking to school.

"Look," he says quietly, "thanks for being there, I almost lost it, Prim is all I really have left." He looks down because he's embarrassed to say anything and I start to blush. "It really means a lot that someone actually cares about me."

"I'd do it again," I say. He stops in his tracks when Ari starts to talk to him. I turn around and wave to him and walk to class. The art room was illuminated today since the sun was facing the windows. I immediately rush to my table and take out my sketch. Today is the last day to work on it and I want to make it perfect before I turn it in. I pull out my pencils and the sketch. As I'm erasing the extra pencil marks, Peeta sits next to me, yet again.

"Lovely day," he says. I look at him and smirk. He looks really awkward and uncomfortable.

"You obviously don't know how to talk to me," I say and start to giggle. He looks at his drawing, then at mine.

"How do you do it?" he asks.

"Do what?" I continue erasing the pencil marks.

"Your drawing is so realistic, while mine looks like a 5 year old was playing with crayons," he sighs in defeat and puts the paper down. Then he watches me add the finishing touches to my "perfect" drawing.

"It's from frosting the cakes in the bakery, I have an eye for beauty," I say matter of factly. I write my name at the bottom of the page.

"So do I," he says as he looks in my eyes. I blush and he coughs. My teacher seemed really pleased with the sketch, and starts me on a new project. As I walk back to my seat, I see Peeta drawing and erasing multiple times. He looks extremely frustrated, and I love watching him struggle on the insignificant thing. I go over to help his mess.

"Use long, light strokes," I say as I take his pencil, "Don't be afraid to make a lot of marks, because in the end you can erase the rest." I continue drawing the tree outside and finish it for him. He gets up and turns it in.

"Ms. Mellark, please let the students succeed or fail on their own next time," the art teacher says. This just makes me laugh so hard that I forget that I need to start the new project. It is a painting of how you think people see you. You choose a color and paint what you believe people see you as. I go to the back of the room and grab an easel and canvas to get ready. Then, I chose different types of oranges and yellows and reds to make the perfect mixture of sunset, my favorite time of the day. I start to create the scene when Peeta comes back with his supplies. He chose a bunch of different dark greens.

"I see you like orange," he says to me and points at my colors. I shrug and start to paint my outlines.

"I only like the orange during the sunset. It's more muted," I say. I decided to paint a sunset peeking through a book. It shows my love of the sun and books. They are both quiet and peaceful, the way I hope people see me. I am not really, a people person. I could just sit in my room and finish every book my dad bought me in a week, but sadly, school interferes with my reading regimen. I start to mix the colors of oranges and reds. I glance over at Peeta's canvas that surprises me. He is filling his up with a forest and shows the smallest moon. In the middle of the painting, he adds a single dandelion. I wonder what he is trying to get others to perceive.

"It's a really beautiful painting," I say. He scoffs at me and continues working on his masterpiece.

"You are just being nice," he says. I actually feel kind of hurt that he doesn't believe my judgement.

"No seriously," I stop his hand from painting. "Like I said, I have an eye for beauty, and this is it," I pointed at the painting to prove my point. "My favorite part is the single dandelion in the middle. It's pure genius."

"It's a symbol for hope," he tells me. "The day Dad died, I was so restless. He was our main provider for food, money, and shelter. He protected Prim and I, so when he passed, I didn't know what to do." I look at him with sympathy; I didn't want him to think that I pity him. "Then a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes came over and handed me a cupcake that looked like a meadow dotted with dandelions." He started to laugh and I blushed as I continued painting my canvas. "It was a really kind gesture, and no one has ever been that nice to me, well except my father and Prim of course. I thought _why would someone be so nice like that? It's simply impossible._ Then, later that day, I saw a dandelion growing in the meadow just like the cupcake and I knew that we'd be okay." He picked up the paintbrush and added the shadows of the moon.

"That's a beautiful story fit for a beautiful painting" I say. I almost started to cry, when the bell rang. Rather than rush out of the room, I slowly clean up. I grabbed my paintbrushes and the plate I put the paints on, and walked to the back sink to wash them. What Peeta said, has really confused me. First he calls me beautiful, and then he tells me his story about hope and how I ignited it. All of it was confusing for me because he has a girlfriend. It would kill me if someone spread a rumor about Peeta cheating on Ari with me. I enjoy being barely noticeable at school.

I sit through, yet another, 2 boring classes and read the rest of _The Giver_ before lunch finally rescues me. I couldn't stand another 2 minutes of the math teacher constantly emphasizing the importance of tangents when solving for theta. I was about to die of boredom. Even my books couldn't transport me from constant monotonous voice of the teacher. Slowly I walked to the lunch table where Madge was already waiting for me. I pick up another book out of my bag, but Madge starts to talk before I get to start it.

"Did you hear that Peeta broke up with Ari?" she asks. First I nod my head no, then I snack on some carrots I picked up before leaving and continue reading _The Great Gatsby. _This whole book just seems so unreal. Gatsby falling for his past love, who is married, then he dies in the end. The whole thing is depressing, but I love the story. I can't thank my parents enough because they buy me the books, making me a well-cultured citizen.

"He broke up with her this morning," Madge says, "apparently she is not taking it well." I put my book down for a second and scan the room. Peeta and Gale are still at their table joking, Rye and Graham obviously are sitting on the left side of the cafeteria where every so called "popular" kid sits, and a bunch of girls, including Ari, are sitting on the exact opposite side glaring over at our secluded table. I don't know why she is giving me the death glare, but I scowl back at her which catches her off guard.

"Who spit in her food?" I ask Madge. She starts to giggle with me. I didn't what I did to Ari to cause her to act this way towards me.

"Are you kidding me?" is all Madge can say. She looks at me with disbelief and I start to get red in the face. "Are you really that blind?"

"Okay, what did I miss?" I ask and finish the last carrot. I get up and put my garbage in the trash and sit back down.

"Wow you are clueless," Madge says. I really don't know what she's talking about now. She looks at me like I forgot her birthday, which I did not. I got her a box of strawberries and a special cake that I frosted, including 16 candles. Back during the Dark Days, girls used to celebrate their sweet 16, which I think is completely pointless. No one really celebrates their birthdays here, but I thought it would be fun to give Madge her "Sweet Sixteen." She looks at me and says, "Peeta told Ari that he liked someone else."

"Good for him," I say and continue to read my book. Now Madge looks really irritated.

"Ughh you don't get it!" she yells. I shush her because I hate drawing attention towards myself. This is the reason why I sit in the back of the class. I hate being called on, and I would prefer the teacher not catch me read one of my books. If that happened I would be so angry because they are my life. "He told her he like a blonde-blue eyed girl."

"Well that's difficult to decipher since half the school is blonde and has blue eyes," I say. Madge is almost the color of a tomato when she blows up at me.

"He was talking about you!" she yells for real this time. The whole room went silent after she blew up at me. I got up and ran to the bathroom to hide my embarrassment from the other kids.

_Breathe in and out_, I think. Peeta, the boy I loved since I was a little girl, has a crush on me. He can have anyone he wants but chooses me. I am so overwhelmed I start to wheeze. All those people watched me leave the cafeteria in terror. I hide in one of the stalls to think my thoughts through. _It's just Peeta and his gray eyes and dark hair and million dollar smile and who am I kidding it's PEETA_. My heart beats so fast as I walk out of the bathroom, and back to the cafeteria. Madge sees me when I come back.

"I am really sorry, but you just were so oblivious," I shut her up before she could say any more.

"Don't be," I say. "Is it true, or is he trying to make fun of me." I feel really insecure right now.

"I don't know, I wish I did, but I heard it during English," she says. I can't help but think that he is trying to tease me in some way. After lunch ends I try to get through all my classes before heading home. My walk back home was surprisingly peaceful. I sang the Valley Song with the mockingjays who held the tunes with me. Once I got home, I finally felt relaxed.

"Hi Daddy," I say when I walk in the baker door. I place my bags and coat in the back and grab my apron. Then I un-pin my hair and put it in a ponytail and re-tie the bow around my long blonde hair. I feel pretty proud of myself since it finally reached the small curve in my back.

"Hey sweetcakes," he says and kisses me on the cheek. "How was school?"

"Not bad," I lie. I hated it. It was the most embarrassing day I have ever experienced. I'd rather admire Peeta from afar than have him like me.

"Do you mind frosting the mayor's Harvest Festival cake?" he asks. I shake my head no and get right on to work. "That's my girl." My mom walks in the bakery right when I start to cover the cake with a pale orange frosting.

"Hi Kat, I visited Prim today," my mom said cheerfully.

"How is she?" I ask. She walks towards the back to put away her coat and comes back to the front where I am frosting the cake.

"She's doing a lot better, she'll be back at school in a few days," I let out a sigh of relief after she told me the news.

"That's great," I say. My mom then walks to the back to greet my dad and then goes to the apothecary. I finish putting a base coat of frosting on the 5 layers of the cake and I start to make leaves out of this expensive sugar paste we only use for super special occasions. I form leaves in the many different shapes and sizes. Some are green while others resemble the color of leaves when autumn brings the chilly winds. My favorite leaves were the baby maple ones that I love drawing in the autumn and winter months. Once I finish 20 leaves, I assemble the cake layer by layer. Then I start to add the fragile leaves one by one on the cake. I start at the top of the cake and strategically add the leaves slowly drifting down the layers of the cake. I want it to look like the leaves slowly drift down the tree when it starts to get cold. Right when I add the finishing touches, Peeta and Gale walk in with a fresh supply of squirrels for my father.

"Hey Kat," Gale says. I wipe my hands on the towel next to me. They are stained from the food coloring in the frosting and sugar paste, but I didn't think that they'd mind.

"Hey Gale, I'll get my dad," I say. He thanks me and I walk to the back where my dad just finished putting in the loaves. "They're here Daddy," I say. He walks out of the back and I follow him, but we part ways when I go to the side to finish the Mayor's cake. Gale trades with my dad again when Peeta comes to watch me finish the cake.

"Do you need something?" I ask him a little harshly. I can tell that he wasn't expecting it in my tone. He stands up stiffly.

"No I just wanted to watch you work on the cake," he says mimicking my tone.

"Well Mr. Everdeen, has your mother taught you that it wasn't polite to stare," I say with even more malice.

"As a matter of fact she did," he says. "She also told me that it takes two to stare." I stand up from my position to put the cake in the back for the Mayor to pick up tomorrow. I have never been so insulted and embarrassed this much in a single day. "Hey Katniss, look I'm sorry," he calls out. I pretend I didn't hear him and clean my station. "What's with you?" he asks. Like I'm the one to blame.

"Nothing is 'with me'" I say, he just scoffs and rolls his eyes at me.

"What is with you women? Can't we just talk outside?" he asks. I give in because he is giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"Can i?" I ask my dad. He nods and I follow Peeta out to the back of the Bakery. I left my apron back inside, so I play with the ruffles on my shirt instead. Instead of meeting his gaze I look around at the leaves to distract myself.

"Okay Katniss, what's with the sudden attitude change?" he asks. I ignore his question and talk about the leaves.

"Look at the leaves," I say. "Don't they look just gorgeous?"

"Really?" he seems irritated. "I am trying to have a civilized conversation and you just completely change the subject. Whenever you get embarrassed you always act this way." I can't believe what I just heard.

"What do you mean by 'this way'?" I practically yell. "You don't know anything about me. And today? What the heck was that? Are you trying to humiliate me by telling everyone you like me? If this is one of your jokes I swear I will kill you!" I threaten. My usual calm demeanor gets switched with an agitated bull's. I am at full swing now.

"What are you talking about?" Peeta says to me. "Why would you think that? I wouldn't do that to you?"I can't even look at him. He disgusts me.

"You and I both know that you would do that to someone defenseless like me…" I start to say but he cuts me off. He kisses me so forcefully that I can't get out of his grip. His mouth attacks mine with a hunger that doesn't seem to be satisfied. After a minute he stops.

"I would never do that to you," he says breathlessly and kisses me again. I walk back in the house five minutes later. Rye and Graham start to snicker when I walk in. They know, but I could honestly care less.


	4. Finally

I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! I hope you enjoy my second story. Thanks for all the positive comments I enjoy reading them. **Enjoy chapter 4!**

Finally

Of course my brothers know what happened outside. It was my first kiss and they seemed super duper proud of me. "Aww baby Kat's growing up," teased Rye, as he pretended to wipe a tear from his face. He came up and lifted me in the air. Wrestling made the boys amazingly strong and fit. Both came in first last year. Sometimes they switch year to year to see who gets first because they are always the last two finalists. This year, Rye let Graham win. They followed every Mellark Man tradition: go to school, wrestle for all 4 years of high school, learn the trade of baking, and soon enough, get married and start a new generation of Mellark boys to raise. Graham, being the quieter one, is a little more understanding than Rye, who is the outgoing and funny one. I think that he takes after mom, while Rye is all Daddy.

"Congrats Kat," said Graham. He came and kissed me on the forehead. I wiped it off.

"Gross, I feel bad for Emma," I teased, "now I have to boil my face." His girlfriend, Emma, was in my grade, but Graham wouldn't stop trying to ask her out. He used to follow her and watch her eat. Sometimes he would try to sit next to her for lunch, but she got up and moved tables just as he sat there. Finally, one day in the spring, she said "yes" to shut him up, but they've been inseparable since. Rye, on the other hand, goes from girl to girl week after week. One day you see him with a blonde, the next he's with a seam girl, and so on and so forth. I think that he is afraid for a commitment, while Graham is already picking out a ring for when she graduates.

"So how was it?" Rye asks. He looks like a little boy on Christmas day. His eyes are beaming at me. Graham joins him to interrogate me as I take out the last batch of cupcakes cooling on the rack.

"Fine," I say. They look disappointed when I vaguely describe what happened.

"That's it?" Rye said. "That was it, I wasted 15 minutes trying to get that out of you and that's it?" Graham was just laughing at Rye's tantrum. He was screaming, "My loser sister!" all over the bakery floor. I had to stop frosting because I was laughing so hard.

"Calm down Rye," Graham started to say. "Mom and Dad are gonna come any second." It still didn't stop him from laughing. My dad came downstairs and started to look at Rye like he was a lunatic.

"Who gave him loopy pills?" he asked. He grabbed a cupcake that I frosted and started to eat it. The cupcakes are one of the perks to living at a bakery. My dad has the biggest sweet tooth in the world.

"No one," I say. "He's just Rye." At this we all laugh while Rye calms down from his laugh attack.

"Hey that hurts," he is trying to pretend that it really hurt. I roll my eyes at his gesture and put away the finished cupcakes. It's been a long day, so I decided that I was going to go to sleep early.

I start to walk up the stairs. When I'm halfway up I yell, "Well it's true!" As I walk past Mama and Daddy's room, I see the television turned on. I walk into the room and sit on the bed where my mom is laying down, reading one of my novels. "Hey Mama, what'chu doing?" I ask and sit on the bed next to her.

"Catching up on some reading and watching the news," she says. She takes off her glasses and puts her book down. "How was your day?" she looks at me and smiles.

"Pretty eventful," I start to say. "I finished the Mayor's cake and I started a new project in art, and I got a B+ on my physics test." She cocks one of her eyebrows after I say this.

"I meant with Peeta," she said. I look at her with wide eyes and my jaw opened. I recollect my composure and look away.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I say. It's super hard saying that to my mom. We are super close, and I feel guilty about lying to her.

"Katniss Aster Mellark, you better not lie to me," she threatens me with my full name. "I heard you two fighting outside." She probably did. The apothecary room is in the back, close to where Peeta kissed me. Now I start to blush and I tell her some of the events that happened.

"I heard a rumor spread about me and I thought Peeta started it and lied, so I got angry," I don't tell her all the details, because if I do, she will probably give me the talk again. I just had my first kiss and there is no way that I am ready for that.

"Well, I hope everything's okay," she says. "Did you make up?" She takes the remote and turns off the TV. Then she puts her arm around my shoulders and holds me close.

"You could say that," I said. Not only did we make up, I think we made out. I am still super jittery and shaky, even though it's already been an hour.

"That's good, Peeta's a good kid," she says and takes out her book.

"I know," I get up from my seat in the bed and leave her reading the book she put away. I walk to my room and pick up my pajamas and get ready for bed. Finally, I get back to my room and I plop on my bed. My mother and I made a quilt of all my baby clothes and my dad always holds it when he comes in here. I think it's because he misses when I was still his baby girl. After 20 minutes of lying down on my bed, I browse all the books I've collected over the years. Mama says that I became an avid reader right after I learned how to read my first word. My collection is so large, that Daddy and my brothers had to extend my shelves 4 times. Currently it covers 3 of the 4 walls in my room. It covers every place except the sunset I painted, since I love looking at it. My dad says that if I get more, we have to store the overflow books in the attic. I already have 20 books listed for my birthday wish list, and it's still growing. I grab _Moby Dick_ that I got last year, and read it until I fall asleep.

My alarm clock goes off at 6. I wake up and yawn, then rub the sleep from my eyes. Groggily, I walk to the bathroom to get ready for school today. Once I take a shower and brush my teeth, I walk back to my room and pick out a plain light pink dress with a pink ribbon to tie in the back that my mom got for me when she went to the dress store last week. The stylist, Cinna, really likes to dress me in pastel colors, not that I mind at all. I put my hair up in a ponytail and add the orange hair bow as usual. Once I'm fully clothed, I deem myself presentable when I look in the mirror at the side of my room. After, I grab _Moby Dick _up from the floor and head downstairs. Breakfast was a blueberry muffin, my favorite, and after I eat it, I packed myself some crackers and some snap peas. Outside looked a little chilly, so I grabbed my coat just in case, and my book bag, as usual. I start walking out the door, and read my book from where I left off.

While I was in the midst of reading my book, someone grabbed me from behind and lifted me up. "Ahh!" I scream. "Help! Someone help me!" I scream like someone is trying to murder me. I kick and try to fight my way out of this person's grasp, but they are way too strong for me. My captor turns me around and I realize that it's Peeta.

"Calm down it's just me," he says. He puts me back on the ground and tries to kiss me, but I turn my cheek. "Hey what was that for?" he whines. I simply walk ahead and he trails after me.

Once he catches up to me I start to talk. "We barely even talked before this, I think we should slow it down before we head into that," I say. I continue to read after that.

"Well you didn't complain yesterday," he says. Wow he's really trying to push my buttons. I start to blush furiously and walk briskly after his comment. I'm not used to this extra attention and it's kind of overwhelming. "Fine, we'll do it your way." He holds out his hand. "Hello my name is Peeta Everdeen nice to meet you."

I start to laugh at his elementary gesture. "I didn't mean it like that, I just want to go slow," I start to say. "I'm not used to a lot of attention and it's kind of making me nervous and uncomfortable." He grabs my hand and I let it slide. I didn't mind holding it. They are warm and large in contrast to my small and cold fingers.

"I didn't know, I'm sorry," he looks at me when he says this.

"You really need to stop apologizing," I say. "Be a man and suck it up." I laugh so hard, that I start to snort. Peeta is just staring at me with stars in his eyes. I thought it would be me who is all about the lovey dovey stuff, but I guess the mysterious kid has a heart.

"You're cute," he says and lifts me up again. "So cute." I lie limp in his arms as he carries me the rest of the way to school. Once I see the school gate, I start to feel uncomfortable.

"Could you put me down? I don't want people to stare," I whisper. He doesn't hesitate to put me down. I straighten my dress and put my book away in my book bag. We head into class together and get the supplies for the painting.

"How's Prim?" I ask as I paint the book a darker orange. Peeta smiles when I ask this question. I guess she is doing better.

"Really good, she's coming back to school tomorrow," he says.

"That's great, I'm glad she's feeling better." I go back to my painting. Once I finish the book, I start to color the sunset peeking from the pages. First, I start with a darker orange to show distance, then a lighter orange as I go up the canvas. When I hit the horizon, I add the iridescent sun in the center with a light yellow. As I blend in the colors, I don't realize how quiet Peeta is until I look at him. He was watching me paint the sunset. He finished a few minutes before I did.

"You're really talented," he says this and touches my arm. I start to blush.

"Thanks, you are too."

"Not nearly as much as you are," he says. I put my paintbrush down.

"You were the one who added meaning to your painting. It is not just a painting of what you like; yours describes who you are to a tee. I just painted quiet things," I go to the back after I finished cleaning the brushes and painting plate. He follows me and does the same.

"That's true," I spray water at him when he says that. "But yours has a hidden meaning too, to the way people see you."

"Like what?" I ask and return to the table.

"You painted a beautiful thing, that shows that you are beautiful," he says. I start to laugh at him.

"Yeah, I doubt that anyone thinks I'm beautiful," I say.

"There you are wrong. For one, I think you're beautiful," he says. "I know so many people who think you are beautiful. I hear so many juniors and seniors who want to ask you to the festival, but are too scared."

"You are lying," I say. The bell rings and I start to walk to class. Once I get there I take out my book and read until the next bell rings, where I'll probably do the same. Lunch, comes around and I see Madge from the table.

"Hi Madge," I say. She looks at me and waves. Then she puts her book down and eyes me.

"Spill," she demands. I start to laugh.

"I have nothing to spill," just as I finish the sentence, Peeta and Gale come sit at our table.

"Hi Madge," Peeta says. Gale simply waves and takes the seat next to her. "Could you tell Katniss about all the boys who want to ask her out to Festival?" I roll my eyes and continue reading _Moby Dick_ while eating the snap peas and crackers that I packed before leaving home.

"Of course," she starts. "I overheard that Carson was going to ask you, but stopped because he saw Peeta. Then I heard about Axel, Phoenix, Gray, Lazer, Slater, Gage, Colton…"

"Okay I get it a lot of people like me what's it to you?" I ask Peeta. He can tell that I am really irritated.

"I'm just proving a point to you," he says.

"I don't need a point proven okay," after I say that, I feel bad. He just was complimenting me.

"Kat, come on, he was just complimenting you," now that Madge also says this, I feel bad.

"Fine, Sorry I didn't know," I say. He grabs my hand from under the table and squeezes it. I give him a look of sympathy and continue reading.

"Not to mention," Madge says, "there are girls who hate you for being you."

"I could care less," I say. For the rest of lunch, Madge talks to Gale about her love of strawberries, while I read with Peeta holding my hand. I walk to the bathroom after I finish eating to wash my hands, where I see Ari and her friends.

"Oh look, it's the pudgy boyfriend stealer," her friends laugh after she says it.

"I didn't steal anyone's boyfriend," I say quietly. I walk out of the door as fast as I can and bump into Carson.

"Oh sorry," I say, I don't look up to meet his eyes. He stands in front of me and won't let me go.

"Don't worry, it was my pleasure," he grabs a little piece of my hair and holds it in his fingers. "So soft, I bet that Seam brat already got in your pants." I walk away as fast as I can trying to block out what all the people are saying. When I walk back into the room, I feel people's eyes on me, I can't take it. I don't know what I did to deserve this.

"Hey what's wrong?" Peeta says. He brushes the hair out of my face.

"Nothing," I say nonchalantly. I feel a weight lifted off my shoulders when the bell rings, so I can get some alone time in my last 2 classes. When school ends, I almost run outside of the door to get home. Frosting at the bakery calms me down. It keeps me sane and relaxed. I love turning cakes into masterpieces with just a little frosting and food coloring. I walk into the bakery and get attacked by the sweet smalls of sugar and vanilla. "Hi Daddy," I yell.

"Hey baby girl," my dad says. "How's school?" He kisses me on the forehead and wipes his hands on the white towel next to him.

"Busy," I answer, "Is there anything to frost?" My dad chuckles a bit and hands me a tray of white cupcakes.

"This is for a baby shower, turns out baby's a girl. Could you frost it with little pink roses?" he asks.

"Of course," I say. I grab the white frosting in the fridge and add red food coloring to it.

"Thanks cupcake," he goes to the back and finishes the loaves for a toasting tomorrow. Usually people toast with the white bread my dad makes. If I was going to do a toasting, I would want my favorite bread to use. It's cinnamon raisin with the little sweet crumbles my dad puts on top. He only makes it for special occasions and orders.

When I'm halfway through with the cupcakes, Gale and Peeta come into the bakery with yet another haul of game. "Hi Katniss," Peeta says.

"I'll get my dad, one second," I say. My dad comes out with me a few minutes later. I eavesdrop on the conversation they're having. They trade for the loaves of bread and squirrel.

"You boys better watch out," I hear my dad say. "There's a new Head, he punishes poaching with whippings or even life. I don't want to put you guys in any harm. We can work out another arrangement if you want?" my dad asks.

"That won't be necessary, we'll be careful," I hear Peeta say. Leave it to them to refuse a great offer. I let it go for today.

"Just watching out for you boys," my dad says. They shake hands and start to leave, but Peeta comes to where I am frosting again.

"Baby shower," I say. "It's a girl."

"Hey Katniss, do you want to come talk with me outside?" he asks nervously. My dad gives me an okay, but warns Peeta.

"If you do anything to hurt my baby girl, I'll send my boys for you," Peeta looks very calm, but I can tell he's scared. My brothers might not be super tall like Peeta, but they are super strong and intimidating.

"That's enough Daddy," I say annoyed. We walk out to the back of the bakery, but away from the apothecary so my mom doesn't hear what we're saying. I grab Peeta's hand and he smiles. For some reason, this shy gesture gives me a sense of comfort, which I need since today's events shook me up pretty badly.

"What's on your mind?" he asks. I feel kind of nervous about telling him about Ari and Carson, but I think that I should tell him. We won't make any progress in our relationship if I don't tell him what's wrong.

"When I went to the bathroom, Ari and her friends were calling me chubby and a boyfriends stealer; and when I got out of the bathroom, I bumped into Carson who said that you wanted to date me to 'get in my pants'". I added the air quotes and everything. Peeta looked like someone punched him in the gut.

"Did he hurt you? I swear I'll kill him if he touched you," he turns a dark shade of red. I take his face in my hands and look at him straight in the eye.

"No he didn't," I say. I rub his face with my fingers. "Don't worry Peeta, just calm down." He takes a breath of relief.

"Sorry it's just that guy is a creep and if anyone touches or hurts you I don't know what I'll do," he says. He hugs me close. I am enveloped in his long arms that cover my whole body. He smells like pine and mint. His head rests on mine and his back is hunched over.

I get out of his grasp. "I'm a big girl Peeta I can handle things on my own," I tell him.

"Well you're fragile to me," he says. I appreciate that he's looking out for me, but I can fight my own battles.

"I'm not glass Peeta," I scold. He looks at me and I give him the scowl.

"I know," he seems ashamed. I take his face in my hands and kiss him. It was only a second, but it was the best second of the day. "I take that as you forgiving me," he smiles.

"You can think whatever you want," I tease. I start to walk back towards my house when he pulls me back for another kiss. This one lasted longer than the other before.

"That was my apology," he says. I walk back to the bakery and see my dad.

"Hi Kitty Kat," he says. He only calls me that when something is on his mind. I walk into the back where he's making some bread. I notice that it's my favorite. Why is he making my favorite bread? It's not my birthday or a holiday.

"What's wrong Daddy?" I ask. He comes and gives me a hug.

"I remember when you first had that bread when you were three," he starts to say. "You picked up a whole loaf and ate it all by yourself." He started to laugh and so did I. "You complained about a stomach ache and threw up all over your brothers. I had to make a whole new loaf because that was for a special customer. Your mom got mad at you for doing that, but I said it was fine because you didn't know. I looked out for my 3-year-old angel, and now my little baby has a boyfriend."

"Daddy I'm still your little cupcake," I say. "Also, he is not my boyfriend."

"I know, but I don't mind your brothers and their girlfriends, but you're my angel and I am not ready to let you go," he says.

"Daddy I'm not going anywhere for a long time. Now let's eat that bread," I laugh. We both indulge in a few pieces of that delicious cinnamon loaf.

"He's a good kid Kat," my dad starts. "He takes care of his family and protects them. Sometimes he comes off a little hard, but he is only living for his little sister." I already know that. Why does everyone tell me this?

"I know," I say. "I wouldn't talk to him if he was a criminal." My dad laughs.

"That's my princess," he says. When we talk about the upcoming baby shower, Rye and Graham walk in from the apothecary.

"Hey, why didn't you call us for raisin bread?" Rye asks. "Did the fatty eat it?" he asks pointing at me. Both Rye and Graham laugh at his remark.

"Hey I was three not my fault," I say. My mom walks out after hearing the commotion in the bakery.

"Not to mention, she barfed all over you two," she said. I laughed at this comeback and hi-fived my mom.

"Ooh you just got burned," I say.

Graham finally speaks up, "Yeah well you got kissed." At this remark, Rye and Graham start laughing their brains out, while I get so red. My dad looks so surprised and furious, so my mom is trying to comfort him as much as possible.

"I will kill you two!" I yell. I ran towards my brothers and start to punch and kick them. It doesn't affect them since they are super buff. "You jerks, I wish you had an annoying older brother to bother you!" I scream so loud I think the neighbors can hear me.

"Oh come on Kat, Graham has one," teases Rye. Graham starts to kick Rye too.

"Yeah by a minute you loser," now they are in a full on fight.

"Boys break it up," my mom warns. They completely ignore her, so my dad intervenes. He grabs both of them by the collar and pushes them apart. After giving them a talk, he sends them to their room.

"I'm going to bed, see you in the morning," my dad sighs.

"Oh I'll talk to him," Mama reassures. "Don't worry; he doesn't want you to grow up so fast, he'll be better tomorrow." With that, I go to my room.


	5. Normal Days

I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! I hope you enjoy my second story. Thanks for all the positive comments I enjoy reading them. Sorry I haven't updated sooner. **Enjoy chapter 5!**

A Normal Day

I wake up as usual and get ready for school. Thank God it's Friday and tomorrow, all I have to do is prepare for the Mayor's Harvest Festival event. It is some-what a big deal for the kids at school. Girls and boys are supposed be dressed in formal clothes. Most boys ask their girlfriends or the girl they like to the Festival. Graham is obviously taking Emma and Rye is taking some girl that I don't know.

I usually go for my mom's sake. Now since I'm sixteen, she wants me to show up as a beautiful young lady instead of a charming girl. She believes that every eligible girl should show up to the Festival. We already went to Cinna's to get a dress. It's a sunset orange color that goes all the way down to my ankles, and has one strap that starts from the sweetheart neckline and ends on the back of my left shoulder. Mama wanted me to put the crystals on it but I refused. I don't like having people stare at me all the time. Most of the time, I play games with the little kids and give them treats from the bakery. Tomorrow, I'm going to help my dad with all the sweets and deliver the cake to the Mayor's house. Madge wants to get ready with me; apparently she is going with Gale. I didn't even know that he liked her, but as long as she's happy I'll get ready with her.

Today I put on a lavender blouse with a black skirt to match. Once I pack some food and grab my books, I head out the door. Peeta decides to meet me at the front of the door without scaring me this time. Prim is also joining us on the walk to school.

"Hi Prim, how are you feeling?" I ask and hug her. I love Peeta's little sister. She looks like me, but thankfully she has her father's gray eyes instead of her mom's blue ones. Still, she has light blonde hair that reaches her shoulders. My hair, on the other hand, goes all the way down to the curve in my back, but has curls and waves. Prim has the sweetest disposition and everyone loves her.

"I'm doing fine, you'll have to thank your mom for me," she says.

"I think you should do that," I say. "My mom is missing her little apprentice." Prim's grin stretches from ear to ear.

"She will let me join her in the apothecary still?" she asks. Her eyes beam happiness and joy.

"Of course, I already established to her that I am not cut out for the apothecary business," I say. She starts to laugh. "It's true; I almost gave someone with a joint ache, vomit inducing medicine. It was awful. Thankfully my mom caught me before I gave it to her. Poor old lady, I would feel so bad if I actually gave it to her." She laughs so much that she can't help it. Peeta starts to laugh too, but then he coughs, indicating to Prim that he wants her to go away.

"I think I cut into your alone time with my brother," she says. I nod my head no because it's not a big deal. I really love her like my own little sister. "Sorry Peeta. Be nice I actually like this one," she teases. Peeta grabs her from behind and tickles her until she surrenders. He lets her go and she runs to some of the kids her age.

"Sorry about Prim, she's really forward," he says. He takes his hand and rubs behind his neck looking at the ground. He's really cute when he does this. Usually at school he acts too tough and mysterious for anyone to approach him, but I like to see his weaknesses.

I grab his free hand, "Really it's okay, I like her, and I think she's right," I giggle. He does the same to me as he did to Prim. I'm extremely ticklish and he finds out that I am super ticklish at my hips. We walk into the front of the school with Peeta tickling me until I start crying with laughter. Carson shows up with his posse following him.

"Hey Kat," he says with a smirk. "Peeta." He said his name in a displeasing tone. I can tell Peeta's jealous. His ears start to turn a shade of red and I tell him to calm down before he does something he regrets. Carson Hartford is the son of the richest merchant in town, besides Madge, but she doesn't flaunt it around. His father owns half the coal mines in the district, where most of the Seam people work. He has almost white blonde hair and stormy blue eyes. Like every other stuck up rich kid, he doesn't hesitate to "put Peeta in his place." My family believes that everyone in town should be treated fairly because they are all people. I strongly support their opinions.

"Hi Carson," it came out like a whisper. I refuse to look in his eyes, but he tilts my chin up towards him.

"That's better," he says. I could smell the cologne on his hand. I think that Capitol cologne is overly expensive and it smells like a wet dog on a hot summer day. "I was wondering if you would like to go to the Festival with me. Do you want to?" he asks. He looks at me with his perfectly whitened teeth and pale red lips. Personally, I think he puts on some of his mother's lipstick. I am in loss of words.

"Oh, no thank you, but thanks for the offer," I say politely. I try to walk away towards Peeta, but he grabs my arm and pulls me against him forcefully.

"No one says no to Carson Hartford," he said. His eyes filled with anger and hatred.

"I believe I just did," I say harshly. I yank my arm back from him just to do it again, yet he grabs me with more force that it hurts. "Hey let me go," I whine, but his grip seems to stay with the same force. Peeta looks so angry now, but I don't think he wants to get in trouble with Carson. When a Seam kid gets in trouble with a merchant, regardless of who started the fight, the one from the Seam is always punished while the merchant can go on with life freely. This is probably the most unfair arrangement in the school. I sense Peeta's hesitation, but he comes closer to me just in case.

"I'll let go when you say yes!" he yelled. His hand tightened around my arm. Peeta steps in and grabs my waist protectively. I feel more comfortable with him around; he's like my security blanket.

"She said let go Carson,"Peeta said calmly. I could tell that he was really trying to hold his rage back. Carson lets go of my arm and walks towards Peeta.

"Oh so you have a bodyguard. Too bad he's not much of one," Carson spits out with venom. Peeta puts his arms against Carson as their heads butt together.

"Oh and I'm worse than a pretty loser like you. I bet that you're afraid of me huh? Do I scare you?" Peeta taunts him and instigated the other words coming from Carson's mouth. Just as they are about to fight I step in front of Peeta to stop him.

"Look at me," I say. I grab his face in my hands but he closes his eyes. "I said look at me Peeta." I almost yell, but it's forceful enough for him to hear me. He opens those beautiful steely gray eyes again. He melts to my touch. "You have to calm down, He's not worth it," I say in my calmest voice. I rub my thumb against his cheek.

"I know, but he grabbed you and he's just a jerk…" I cut him off before he can get angry again. I let go of his face and hold his hand.

"Don't worry, it's over and I'm okay. Just let it go," I say. He does. Carson is still standing behind me and looks angry as ever.

"Aww need your little brat to calm you down. I'm touched," Carson says sarcastically.

Peeta looks like he's about to throw a punch at Carson, but I give him a stern look. Peeta and I walk away, but he pretends to go after Carson. He flinches and Peeta laughs as we walk to class.

"Did you see that? I told you he was scared of me," he's giggling. I don't like this side of Peeta, cocky and arrogant.

"You never said anything to me. Don't let this get to your head Peeta, you won't be so lucky next time," I say as I walk away irritated. I can tell he senses my annoyance in my voice. He coughs and starts to calm down to the normal sweet and mysterious Peeta.

"I'm sorry," he starts. "It's the adrenaline. I get kind of worked up when that happens." I squeeze his hand in reassurance.

"Don't worry about it," I say. "Just promise that you will stay calm when things like this happen. Violence isn't the answer; it makes everyone the villain." He looks at me and holds his pinky out, I grab it with mine and thumb swear too.

We walk into art early. Thankfully, only well-cultured and quiet people like me are in advanced art. No one continues with art after freshman year. They take other classes. The intelligently gifted students of school take A.P. Coal History, physics, or biology. I happen to be in one of those classes, physics to be exact, as I excelled in normal physics last year and the teacher thought I would fit in just fine. The slackers usually take Algebra 1 and Number theory. Peeta happened to be in some of the smarter classes, even though he never really pays attention.

I finally finish my work of art. It looks much better than I thought it would in my brain. The streaks of yellow peeking through the pages add a mysterious and unknown touch to the painting. Peeta watched me as I painted. The art teacher doesn't want to start a new project because tomorrow is the festival and she doesn't want us to get caught up in brainstorming ideas for the assignment.

"Are you going to the Festival?" Peeta asks nonchalantly. He tries to avoid my stare as I look at him. He looks super nervous, but I don't know why.

"Yes," I say suspiciously. "My mom is forcing me to go, as usual." He snickers.

"You are so different from the other girls," he says. He looks at me with awe and follows me to the back of the room to wash our supplies.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask. "Just because I don't drool over the fancy clothes and boys and such, doesn't mean that I'm weird." He looks at me and puts his hands up as if he's surrendering.

"I never said it was bad," he starts. "I admire you for that."

"You clean up well Mr. Everdeen," I say. He laughs.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go with me?" he asks nervously. I giggle and look at him.

"I kinda thought I already was," I said. He kisses me on the cheek and hugs me.

"Well, I didn't know and I was going to ask you later today, but Carson beat me to it and I was so glad you didn't say yes…" he keeps running on but I don't listen.

"Hey Peeta," I start to say, "you don't have to dress nicely or whatever, you're fine the way you are." I look down because I'm embarrassed.

"Well, I want to look nice," he says. "I want to make an impression to your parents and brothers." I look at him with my "really" look as Rye and Graham call it.

"My Parents already love you, well at least my mom," I say. "It's still a touchy subject to Daddy, but he'll get over it and don't listen to my brothers, they are idiots." He laughs uncontrollably.

"Thanks for the advice," he says. He punches my arm playfully.

For the remainder of the period, I describe my favorite books and authors to him. "You should seriously read that book Peeta," I say. "_The Catcher in the Rye_ is one of the best classics in the history of the world." He looks at me with that look. "What?"

"I love how passionate you are about your books, but I am not a crazy reader like you," he says. I slap him playfully on the arm. He pretends that it hurts and asks me to kiss it.

"In your dreams Everdeen," I say and leave out of the door, but my teacher calls me back.

"Ms. Mellark," she says. I look around, but then I realize I'm the only Mellark in the class.

"Yes Mrs. Fisher," I say. She looks at me and smiles.

"Your artwork is very impressive. You are seriously looking at a professional level of artistic skills," she says with joy. It's just art. Painting and sketching speaks to me. It's so easy and simple to do.

"Thank you," I say politely.

"I was wondering if you would like to transfer to a school for gifted children in the arts," she asks. "It's a big step from here and you would have to make whole new commitments and friends. It's a really hard school to get in but I think that you could manage…" she trails off. All I could do was stare at her like a scared deer.

"Oh that's very kind of you, but I'll have to think about it," I say. I rush out of the door as fast as I can. Switch schools? I don't want to make new friends, since I only have 3 in this world. I just started seeing Peeta and now I have to choose between my mediocre school or a school that understands my perception of the world and how my art reflects it. I am so caught up in my thoughts that I bump into Peeta.

"Oh sorry I didn't see you," I say. He looks down at me and smiles.

"Don't worry about it," he said. "Are you okay?" he asks.

"Oh yeah, I just forgot to clean the brushes completely and you know how she gets when dry paint is left on the brushes," I say. I can't believe that I just lied to him when I promised that I would tell him the truth.

"Don't worry about it; I'm sure she'll forgive you," he reassures. I grab his hand as we walk to our table. Madge and Gale are already sitting at our table.

"Aww you guys are so cute," Madge squeals.

"Thanks," is all Peeta says. I could only blush and sit.

"I heard you guys are going to the festival together," I say. Gale and Madge look at each other and smile.

"Yeah, it's not a big secret now," Gale says and looks at Madge. She gives him a sympathetic look.

"Are you guys going together?" Madge asks.

"Yeah," Peeta says. Madge's mouth becomes a huge o and she squeals for real this time.

"I knew it Hahahahaha," she laughs. I think she looks like a monkey when she does that, but I just smile and wait for the day to end.

As I walk back to the bakery, I think of the offer Mrs. Fisher gave me. I love this school, but I feel no one really understands me. I look like a zebra in a herd of giraffes in the art class. Art and music come to me naturally. My mother said that I always learned how to draw before I learned how to write. It's just that I don't want to leave the people at my school. The art school might be filled with crazy people for all I know; or worse, the snobby kids living in the town.

"Hey babycakes," my dad says. I wave at him and go to my mom to talk about it.

"Hey Daddy, I'll be back in a minute," I almost run to the apothecary when my mom pops out from the door.

"Hey Kat, what's wrong?" she asks. She looks concerned.

"Could we talk Mama?" I ask. She understands and we walk back into the apothecary.

"What happened today?" she asks as she hands me a cup of lavender tea. It helps calm my nerves.

"My art teacher gave me an offer to transfer to a prestigious art school across town," I start to say. "She said that I am gifted in my art and she said it would be a good idea for me to leave the other one," I say. I can barely breathe I'm so nervous.

"That's great honey," my mom says and hugs me.

"I know, but I don't know what to do. I love my friends from school, but none of them understand my art and the way I see the world and put it in my paintings and sketches." I feel like I'm saying 30 words a second.

"What do you think is best?" she asks. I hate when she asks questions like this.

"I don't know Mama I'm confused," I say. She looks at me with concern.

"If I were you, I would follow my heart and see where I want to end up," she says. "If I saw a future in art, then I would transfer. If not, I would stay at the other school." I look at her and thank her before leaving the apothecary to go help my dad.

"Hi Daddy!" I yell. "I'm here to help!" He walks out of the back and brings a whole butt load of cookies for me to frost. They are shaped as leaves and he gave me different colors of frostings to put on them.

"Thanks so much, I have to finish the loaves and I need my favorite helper," he says and kisses my forehead. I grab my apron and start the cookies. After an hour, I go back to get more and Peeta and Gale come in.

"One second," I say. My dad comes out and does his business with them and reminds them of the dangers.

I continue frosting the cookies. Peeta doesn't come to talk me today. I guess since my dad is in the front and my brothers are in the back, he feels intimidated by their presence. It doesn't matter to me though. Tomorrow I'm spending the evening with him, so it's not a big deal. I help Daddy until the clock shows that it's 12 at night and I'm spent. I walk upstairs to my room and fall asleep thinking about the choices I'll have to make.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Wake up Kat you have to help Daddy deliver the stuff," my mom says. I wake up immediately and put on some clothes. I walk down the stairs to see my brothers and dad scrambling all over the bakery filling up the trucks. This is the biggest Harvest Festival yet, and he wants to make it perfect. He's really frazzled so I try to help him as best as I can.

"Thank God Kat's here," Graham says. I help them load the truck and go in the back to watch the cake I made. Once we get to the Mayor's Mansion, I see Madge running out of the door.

"Oh my God I'm so excited I can't wait till we get ready together," she says.

"I know, but right now I have to help my dad," I say. She looks unhappy, but she understands. I place the cake in the center of the area near the centerpiece. My dad and I help place the cookies around the cake to make it look like a tree just dropped the leaves from its branches. Later, I help the Mayor add all the decorations around the outdoor area and the inside foyer and ballroom. We finish at 3 in the afternoon, so I go home to take a shower and get my dress and supplies together. I walk back to the Mayor's house and Madge greets me yet again.

"Yay you're here!" she says excitedly. She grabs my wrist and we go into her room. Madge's room is as big as my living room. She drags me to her bathroom, which is the size of my room, to get ready. Madge "perfectly curls" my wavy hair and puts glittery eye shadow on my eyes. I look in the mirror and I don't see myself anymore. I see a beautiful girl with a faded sunset orange bow in her hair.

"You don't seem very excited for the Festival," she said. I sigh and look at her.

"I got this offer to go to an art school, but I don't know if I should go," I say.

"Oh yeah I heard about that at school, but I didn't know that it was you," she said happily. I shrug and thank God that no one knows that it's me.

"Yeah it's been on my mind, but we should continue to get ready," I say. Her stylist paints my nails with little leaves on them before I put on my dress. Madge's dress is a dark purple color with ruffles going down to the ground. It is beautiful and extravagant and complements her light complexion. I take my dress out and put it on. Madge looks at me stunned.

"You are so beautiful," she says. "Peeta will not be able to take his eyes off you." I roll my eyes at her.

"You're being too kind Madge," I say. She looks at me with annoyance.

"You are too modest Kat. You're stunning and that dress looks so amazing on you. You're gorgeous," she beams at me. I blush and look away. I help my dad set up after my family arrives.

"Oh Katniss look at how beautiful you are," my mom says. "You know I met your dad for the first time at the festival." My dad sees me after she says this. He just tears up.

"My little baby's all grown up. Kitty Kat's not here anymore," my dad says trying to fight the tears. Both of my brothers look at me in shock.

"Dude," Rye says, "Kat's hot!" he yells. I slap him on the shoulder and walk away. More and more people show up to the Festival. At 7:30, Peeta and his family arrive. It looks like he's wearing his dad's old suit with a forest green tie and Prim looks stunning in her dress. She is wearing a light pink dress with a bow in the front.

"Kat!" she yells. I turn to meet her and hug her.

"Hey Prim, you look beautiful," I say. She thanks me and giggles.

"You look more beautiful. You should've seen Peeta's face when he saw you. I thought his eyes would pop out of his head," she starts to laugh.

"Whose eyes would pop out of their head Prim?" he asks.

"I gotta go Kat. See you later," she runs away and waves.

"What did she say about me?" Peeta asks. He looks super nervous tonight.

"Nothing bad, don't worry," I say. He just looks at me with the look in his eyes. It's the way my dad looks at my mom.

"You look really beautiful today, but you look beautiful all the time," he tells me. I blush to a bright crimson when he says this.

"Thanks, you look really nice too," I say. He just scoffs and we walk around the Foyer and Ballroom. His mother comes up from behind him and looks at me with spite.

"So you're the girl Peeta's seeing. Can't believe he found someone like you," she spits out. I don't know whether to take offense or take it as a complement.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Everdeen," I say politely. She mocks my tone and asks Peeta a question. He takes out some coins in his pocket and hands them to her.

"Sorry about that," he says embarrassedly. I look at him with a smile.

"It's no big deal, let's get you to see my parents now," I say. His face turns a pale color when I say this. "Come on. They won't kill you." We walk to the area where the cake stands. My dad always stands there to show off my frosting skills. Peeta stands behind me as we go up to him. "Hi Daddy, Peeta and I just came to see how everything is going,"I say. Peeta holds out his hand and shakes my dad's.

"Nice to see you again sir," Peeta says politely.

"The feeling is mutual Peeta," my dad smiles. I knew he would get over it. They talk about his hunting skills until my mother shows up.

"Hello Peeta. How's your evening so far?" she asks.

"Great. Mr. Mellark and I were just talking about hunting," he says. My mom smiles at him.

"Well, I'm going to steal a dance with him if you don't mind?" she asks.

"Go ahead, I might do the same with Katniss," he says. We follow my parents into the ballroom and start to dance to the music.

"Just saying, I suck at dancing," I say. He laughs and pulls me close.

"Take off your shoes and stand on my feet," he offers. I take it gladly. It'll help me reach his shoulder so I can wrap my arms around his neck.

"This is fun," I say. He twirls me around and I laugh a lot. We dance for two songs until he stops.

"Do you want to come to the balcony?" he asks. I agree and we walk out of the ballroom. One hand holds my shoes and dress, while the other grabs on tight to his large hand. It envelopes mine with warmth. As we walk to the balcony, Carson spots me with Peeta.

"Hey Kat," he slurs. "Wanna dance with me?" he's completely drunk and tries to come near me.

"No thanks Carson I'm with Peeta," I say.

"Hey girly, why don't you come with me?" he comes close to me and I can smell the liquor in his breath.

"No Carson," he forces himself on me, but is taken off by Peeta.

"She said no Carson!" he yells. He has pure anger on his face. They start to full on fight. Peeta punches Carson in the gut as Carson slams Peeta's face against the wall.

"Stop it!" I yell and cry. I run back into the ballroom and get my dad and brothers. When I return Peeta and Carson are bleeding and bruised. My brothers hold Carson back as my dad takes Peeta away from attacking Carson.

"Break it up you two!" my dad yells. "Carson go home you've been drinking, and Peeta go clean yourself up," my dad says with disappointment in his voice. Carson looks like a vegetable when my brothers carry him home. I follow Peeta to a hose at the back. He has a black eye, a split lip, and a bruised cheek.

"I'm sorry, but I was so angry and he forced himself on you," he says. I help stop the bleeding on his lip and add a damp cloth to his eye.

"Don't worry about it Peeta. You were trying to protect me," I say. He winces when I dab at the cut on his lip. I kiss his unbruised cheek. "I admire you for that," I say. He kisses me on the lips, but backs up after because of the pain.

"Good job Peet," I hear Gale say. They start talking and laughing together. They're probably making fun of Carson. "You beat the crap out of him."

Madge looked horrified when she saw him. I assured her that he's fine, but she doesn't believe me. Both Peeta and I walk back to my house in silence. I wanted to get some numbing salve for his face.

"Are you sure you're not giving me vomit-inducing medicine?" he teases. I slap him and add some to his face.

"No. My brothers come home with bruises from wrestling. I could recognize this stuff from a mile away," I say as I lightly add some on his cheek. His eyes sparkle in dim light of the room.

"I ruined your night," he says looking down.

"I'd rather spend it with you here," I say. We walk to my room and I give him some of my brother's clothes to change in. "They might be small, but you're a giant so it's not my fault." He laughs and takes them. I walk to my room and change from my dress into a loose fitting t-shirt and pink pajama bottoms. Peeta walks into my room and sits on the bed with me as I read. He lies down and starts to tickle my hips. "Stop," I laugh. "I said stop Peeta." I drop my book and succumb to his tickles.

After a minute, we lay here in silence. "Thank you for protecting me," I say.

"I'd do it again in a heartbeat," he says and kisses me. Peeta falls into a deep sleep after the long night. I stroke his dark hair as I watch him sleep. His face pouts as he breathes in and out. He smells like soap, but I can still get the hint of mint. I can't help but feel guilty. He took physical abuse for me, while I'm too scared to tell him my predicament. I fall asleep thinking about how I should tell him.


	6. Sundays and Surprises

I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! I hope you enjoy my second story. Thanks for all the positive comments I enjoy reading them. Sorry I haven't updated sooner. Also there won't be a hunger games but some circumstances are the same and their love seems like it is fast but it has been months and years for them to notice each other and stuff. **Enjoy chapter 6!**

Sundays and Surprises

I woke up with long, warm arms holding me flush against a strong, muscular body. When I turn around, I see Peeta with his nose crinkled as he sleeps peacefully. He breathes softly in and out, and holds me tighter when I fidget around the small bed I have. It's the perfect size for me, but since Peeta is a humongous person with super long legs and arms, he barely fits. His feet hang off the edge of the bed. I examine his bruises and split lip he got last night. His lip is starting to heal a bit, but the gash is still deep and has dried blood on the edges. I reach over him to grab the salve on the side table, but he holds me flush against his body. He is so strong and I don't want to wake him up, so I have to stay still and try to carefully grab it without disturbing his slumber. I squirm a bit when I feel a little suffocated, but he loosens his grip soon after. I open the jar and rub some on his bruised cheek and black eye gingerly. He winces in his sleep and wakes up immediately. His steely eyes sparkle in the morning sun and startle me. "Oh" is all I can say because he scared me from waking up so suddenly.

"Hey, what time is it?" he asks with a scratchy voice. I look at the clock at the end of the room.

"7:30," I say. He groans in my response and shifts around a little.

"Can you stay with me and sleep like normal people?" he asks. He lets go of me and flips over on the other side and brings my quilt over his body. I stroke his hair back slowly.

"No," I say. "I need to help out at the bakery. I already was given 2 extra hours to sleep in, now I have to go help my family." He groans and I try roll over him to get out of my bed, but, since I am super clumsy, I end up straddling him on accident. "Sorry," I say awkwardly and quickly get out of the bed.

"I didn't mind at all," he smirks. I slap him on the shoulder playfully and after, he goes back to sleep. Once out of the bed, I get a pair of khaki capris that fit loosely around my hips and the white t-shirt that has the trademark, "Mellark's" written on the back of it and put them on. I tie my now wavy hair in a high ponytail and add my orange bow around the hair tie. Everyone in my house is already downstairs in the bakery making the loaves and other pastries for the day. I can hear Graham and Rye already arguing over God-knows-what down stairs.

"Hey look, it's sleeping beauty finally coming down to help," Rye teases. I walk around to the back to get the cookies for frosting. My brothers and my dad do most of the baking, I usually frost the cakes and cookies, but I am still very good at making a raisin and nut loaf, our bestseller. Most of the time, I make the frosting too. I usually just make a whole batch of white butter cream and color it depending on how I want to design the sweets. "Did Peeta get lucky last night?" asked Rye. He cocks his eyebrow at me. Graham hits him on the side of his head, but he's not any better than Rye.

"So did he?" asked Graham nonchalantly. He tried to pretend it wasn't a big deal as he kneaded the dough he was working on. I pinch both of them on their under-arms where it hurts the most until they surrender. It's funny how 2 of the strongest boys at school, surrender to their petite sister by a small pinch to their arms.

"You guys are so gross," I say. "Is that all you really think about?" I ask in disgust even though I already know that answer.

"Yeah," they say in unison. I roll my eyes and grab a fully cooled tray of sugar cookies. I start to frost the cookies with small different flowers on each one. All would be a pinkish color, but I like to mix up the types of flowers. As I'm frosting, my father walks out of the apothecary smelling like a mint cream that my mom makes for arthritis pain. I guess kneading the bread for all his life is finally catching up to him.

"Hey baby girl," he says and kisses my forehead. "How was your morning?" he asks. I have a feeling that he wants to know what Peeta and I did last night, but is being polite about it.

"Good. I finally had a full 9 hours of sleep for once," I say. He looks pleased with my answer.

"That's good to hear," my dad says with relief. "Now what about the boy?" he asks a little too suspiciously.

"He's still sleeping," I say. Rye and Graham walk out from the back with fresh loaves of bread.

"Honestly, I feel bad for him," Rye says. "He didn't get lucky last night," he snickers and I get so angry.

"Why do you have to be so irritating Rye?!" I yell. He just laughs even louder at this and Graham rushes him back to the baking area to probably try to avoid the wrath of my father.

"I'll take care of this," my dad reassures and places his hand on my shoulder. He walks to the back and I can faintly hear him say, "What the hell is wrong with you two?" I laugh at his anger towards my brothers, and Peeta walks down the stairs soon after. He changed back into his nice clothes from last night, but left off the jacket.

"Someone looks well-rested," I say. He looks over the counter and at me.

"Someone looks cute in her uniform," he says. I just shrug it off because this is probably the most unflattering uniform in the world, and I bet my dad intended it to be that way. "I have to go. My mom will kill me and Prim is just probably worrying about me. I also have to meet Gale and get some game for dinner. See ya' later Katniss," he says.

"Wait," I call out just before he leaves the bakery. He walks back towards me, and I hand him a small bag with the cookies I frosted shortly ago. "I just made these and I thought that Prim would love them. Also, be careful, I don't want you to get caught," He grabs the bag from my hand and thanks me. Then he kisses me from over the counter and assures me that he will be careful, and then he leaves the shop. My mom saunters out of the apothecary eyeing me suspiciously as she goes to the front of the counter to wipe it clean.

"How was your night?" she asks. Why does everyone ask me this? Don't they trust me? We all know that it would be Rye who would get into that kind of trouble first.

"It was fine," I say. She smiles and looks at me.

"I know I said that Peeta was a good kid, but he's a 17-year-old boy and you're a 16-year-old girl. Boys his age can be a little pushy; I mean just look at Rye…" I cut her off before she can say anymore.

"Gross Mama. We didn't do anything jeez. I brought him back home to treat his bruises he got from the fight and we fell asleep soon after, that's all we did. I don't know why you guys don't trust me," I whine and place the cookies in the display case. I am seriously frustrated at this point. I am way smarter than the girls Rye dates.

"Just saying, I am a trained physician you know and an experienced mother too," she adds later. I roll my eyes at her and I walk to the back to put the tray in the sink and return again with another set of sugar cookies. These are going to be yellow flowers with a green leaf on the side.

"I understand Mama, but you guys need to trust me. I'm not stupid," I say in a firm tone.

"I know that sweetheart, but we all just want to look after you. You are the only girl in the family besides me, and not to mention, the baby. Everyone always looks after the baby," she says. My mom finishes wiping down the counters and walks back into the apothecary. I continue to work on the cookies for a few hours. Today, the bakery was running a little slow. I guess that the people are all tired from the part last night. It didn't end until the early hours in the morning. I finish a few trays of the cookies and take a break. I walk back upstairs to my room to change out of my work clothes. Peeta re-folded the clothes I let him borrow and placed them in the edge of my now neat bed. I grab a pastel green dress that goes to my mid- thigh and a white sweater for on top. Once I finish getting ready into normal clothes, I grab my book back with my sketch book and head out the door.

I decided to walk to a run-down building near the fountain at the border of the district. It's really beautiful, even though the walls are starting to cave in. I start with the ridges on the side of the building and eventually finish the sketch in an hour. I can't help but think about the offer I've been given. I still don't know if I want it. I kind of think it's a good choice for a quiet person like me, but I enjoy my other school just fine. I stayed under the radar for years, and I intend to keep it that way, and a new school might ruin that. Also, I enjoy taking all the math courses and such because it means more time for reading, but at the other school, I won't be able to read as much. I think I want to stay my school, but a part of me says that art school is the right choice. I'm torn between two sides and I don't know which to choose. I walk back home to the bakery at around 2:30, when I see Madge at the door.

"I've been waiting for you," she says with annoyance in her tone.

"Sorry, I was sketching outside. We can go for a walk if you want, or to town?" I offer. She reluctantly agrees to my ideas and we walk out of the bakery together.

"So what really happened last night?" she asks. She has genuine concern in her voice and I can see the worry in her eyes.

"Carson tried to force himself on me and Peeta stopped him, but then they started to fight and now his face is pretty bruised and his lip is split," I say quietly. There are a lot of people here and I don't want them to listen to what I'm saying, even though everyone probably already knows what happened at the festival last night.

"You should've seen Carson," Madge starts. "His face is so purple and he can barely open up his eyes. I think that Peeta got it luckier than he did. Carson can barely walk right now." I smirk a little bit after she says this.

"Well he deserved it. I told him no and he didn't listen," I say. Madge completely agrees with me and we keep walking.

"So have you told Peeta yet?" she asks. I really wished that she wouldn't ask me that because a huge wave of guilt pours over me. It's been eating at me for days, and I can't seem to shake it off.

"No. I'm kind of scared to see his reaction. I don't want him to be mad at me," I say. Madge looks at me like I'm stupid.

"Kat, I think he would be angry if he showed up to school and you were not there. Just tell him, he would probably support you in your decision. He wouldn't shut you out," she says. It's like she's scolding me but in a polite and secret way.

"I know but that's the problem, I haven't decided anything yet. I don't know what to do," I say confused. "I want to go so I can pursue my art career, but I don't think I will do it all my life." I'm stressed out from all the decisions I have to make and the drama at school. We continue to walk around the district's town occasionally saying "hi" to the elderly people around.

"Whatever you choose, you need to tell him. He would be crushed if you didn't tell him and he had to find out the hard way," she says. I agree with her completely. I decide that I will tell him tomorrow. He needs to know about it and the guilt is eating me up bit by bit. Once we make a circle around the district, Madge and I make our way back to the bakery. It's been a few hours since we left, and I just want to sink into a good book and lie down on my bed. I walk in peacefully and relaxed, when I see an angry Peeta sitting at a table inside the bakery. He's tapping his leg furiously, as if he's trying to keep calm in the bakery for the customer's sake.

"So I'll see you later Kat," Madge says quietly and leaves me to confront Peeta alone.

"Hey Peeta," I barely say.

"We need to talk Katniss," he says forcefully and strikes up out of his seat. His cheeks are flushed with red and his ears are a deep crimson color against his olive skin. I can hear that he is breathing heavily and raggedly. He is really angry and I can tell it. I've never seen him so angry like this, and it scares me a little.

"Okay," I say. I'm kind of confused about his sudden forcefulness and anger. He's usually timid and calm around me. We both walk to the back of the bakery and I look around trying to avoid his gaze that is ripping into my soul.

"How could you?" he asks. I am seriously confused. I don't know what he's talking about.

"How could I what?" I say. I try to keep my voice calm and reassuring to try to get him to relax.

"Don't be stupid Katniss. You know what I'm talking about," he spits at me. How dare he talk to me like that? I don't know what I did to deserve to be treated this way. This morning he was so loving and caring and now he's like a raging bull. After that comment I get angry.

"What is your problem?" I ask with bewilderment. "Why are you so angry at me?" He just scoffs at me and paces back and forth.

"Like you don't know," he says with malice. "I thought we were going to be honest to each other, but you lied." I can't even look at him right now. He is accusing me of something I don't even know about.

"What are you talking about Peeta? I honestly don't know," I say with a strong voice. I need to stand my ground. I will not be pushed around by someone with anger.

"Oh so you want to play this game," he laughs in a menacing way. "Miss 'I don't know what you're talking' about wants to play a game."

"I seriously don't know what's wrong," I say.

"Oh okay so when were you going to tell me that you're leaving school?" he asks. "I heard you're going to the art school across town." I am in complete shock.

"Who told you?" I ask. I am completely surprised by his comment.

"It doesn't matter; it's all over town now. Why would you do this to me? Why would you keep a secret like that?" he asks desperately.

"I don't know. I was going to tell you tomorrow, but I guess someone beat me to the punch," I say quietly. "I wanted to tell you my decision when I was sure of what I wanted to do. I was going to tell you that I wasn't going to go, but now I'm not so sure." He doesn't seem convinced and just looks at me like I killed his sister.

"Yeah right. I'm not important to you. I'm just another charity case from people like you!" he yells. "I thought you cared about me, but I guess not!" He sounds defeated after and the cut in his lip starts to gush blood.

"You haven't heard my story. I'm not even 100 percent sure if I want to go to the art school or if I want to stay at the other. Imagine being me in my shoes choosing my future!" I yell. I can feel the tears streaming down my eyes in rivers. "I have so much weight on my shoulders and I wanted to be sure before telling you!"

"So you don't trust me enough," he says with the same amount of force I used. "You don't care to tell me anything. You tell the whole world before you tell me," he says with poison. "I knew it was too good to be true. You're just a typical girl who doesn't really care about me."

"What do you mean by that?" I say. I can feel the whole town watching us fight.

"You know what," he starts and puts his hands up in defeat, "I think we were better off when we didn't know each other. We just trade meat for bread." I start to cry even more when he says this. "My life would be so much easier that way. I will look after my family and try to finish school and you can pick your school or wherever you want to go. Actually, you should just leave school, it would make my life so much easier" he says with so much bitterness, that my heart shatters in a million pieces.

He starts to walk away when I yell, "Maybe I will!" He turns around and I can see the pain in his eyes. I can tell that he wasn't expecting that answer from me, but I will not run after one guy who unfairly accused me. Those gray eyes were once so happy to see me every day to trade with my father, now they express disappointment and disgust. I stand my ground as he walks away, and then I fall apart. My legs cave into the weight I have to carry on my shoulders and I collapse into the ground. My mother comes out of the house and rushes to me.

"My poor baby, I heard everything," she says. She strokes my stray hairs away. I cry and cry outside until Rye carries me to my room. I cry my eyes out and just sit in silence staring blankly at the wall. I watch the sunset and darkness creep over my room and slowly blanket the furniture. I sit there in the darkness for a while. My mother walks into the room after a few hours carrying some cinnamon bread, looking disappointed since I haven't moved from my position.

"You have to eat. You haven't eaten since this morning," she says worriedly. I continue looking straight ahead in front of me.

"I'm not hungry," I say, but she won't leave me alone. I eat one of the slices she brought, but leave the rest untouched so that she won't pester me about eating. My mind is blank and hollow. I feel useless and unimportant and most of all, broken.

"You won't feel like that forever," she says and takes a seat next to where I'm laying down. "It feels like your world has crashed on top of you, but it isn't your fault." I turn my head and stare at her blankly. She gives me a weak smile and lies down with me, continually stroking my hair.

"Then how does the pain go away?" I ask and start to cry again. She holds me close to her.

"You get on with your life. Find new hobbies and become a new you," she says. "But most importantly, be true to yourself and what you want. Stay positive, you have a whole family to back you up." She sits me up and lets me slump against her. "Do you know what I see when I look in your mirror? I see a strong, beautiful girl, who speaks her mind and always wears an orange hair-bow. Don't let this one bad day, bring you down," and with that she leaves me be to sulk in my despair. A few minutes after she leaves, I hear a knock on my door and my dad walks in.

"Hey Kitty Kat," he says with a smile, but I don't. He's wearing his work-shirt that is now smeared with flour and sugar. I just start to tear up and look away at the wall. "Don't cry baby girl. When you cry, I start to cry," he says and I can see a stray tear coming from his saddened eyes. I wipe his tear away with the sleeve on my sweater. "Hey that's my job," he says, and I smile. "There you go, that's Kat right there," he says and points to my smile. He grabs a book from behind his back and shows it to me.

"_The Little Dandelion_" I say and smile. My dad is really the only person who could cheer me up.

"I found this downstairs in the office, I remember when we wrote that book together," he said. "The little dandelion stood in front of the crowd and said?" he asked.

"Though I may be short and all you may be tall, one day I will be the tallest of all, much taller than the willow tree so that one day all of you will bow down to me," I answer. I wrote that book with my dad when I was 5. I saw a dandelion when I was walking home with him and we created the story right when I came home. I wrote that line the dandelion said myself. It was the only book I would read to sleep, until my dad bought me chapter books.

"You know where that little girl is?" he asks. "The little dandelion is right here," he points to my heart, "She will always be right here." I snuggle up to my dad and inhale his scent. It's sugary and vanilla-like, similar to the frosting. "I like my little dandelion, not the withered one who is sitting next to me, and is using my shirt as a tissue." I laugh and he smiles. He leaves the book on the side table and walks out of my room. I grab the book and reread it. It shows how the dandelion won't let a small roadblock, get in her way. I realize that I shouldn't let people hold me back, especially when it comes to something that I love. Even though it will be hard, I will go to school tomorrow and accept Mrs. Fisher's offer and I will not back down.


	7. Refresh

I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! I hope you enjoy my second story. Thanks for all the positive comments I enjoy reading them. Sorry I haven't updated sooner. Also there won't be a hunger games but some circumstances are the same and their love seems like it is fast but it has been months and years for them to notice each other and stuff. **Enjoy chapter 7!**

Refresh

I woke up feeling more nervous than ever. Not only am I going to tell Mrs. Fisher that I want to transfer schools, but I'm also going to have to see Peeta. His face just makes me depressed and sad, knowing that I can't see it anymore. Slowly but surely, I get up from my bed that still has Peeta's lingering scent. I walk to the bathroom and start my day. Today, I feel like I should dress more sophisticatedly to ensure that I'm ready for a change. I wear a knee-length black skirt, a burgundy and ruffle-filled blouse, and a white sweater to top it all off. As usual, I pin my hair back to the side and add the orange hair bow and my book bag from the side of my bed. Quietly, I walk downstairs and grab an apple and a muffin, and then I walk out the door. It's weird not walking with Peeta to school. I guess I got used to having someone with me all the time. Instead, I shrug it off and grab _Pride and Prejudice_ by Jane Austen from my book bag that is slung on the side of my shoulder, like I used to. Prim scares me, just as I start to get to the part where Elizabeth Bennet meets Mr. Darcy.

"Hey Kat," she says. I jump a bit and drop my book on the ground, losing my page. I frantically pick up my book from the ground.

"Oh hey Prim," I say and straighten out my skirt and my hair. "What are you doing here?" I ask. I thought she walks to school with Peeta only, like the way she's done it for years.

"Oh, I just wanted to talk to you, and it's easier to walk with you to school and talk to you," she says shyly. "I didn't mean to scare you or disturb you while you read." I smile at her and put my book back in my bag.

"Don't worry about it Prim," I say and she smiles. "So what did you want to talk about? I'm all ears now." I can tell she seems nervous. She fidgets around a bit and constantly strokes her braid with her nimble hands.

"I heard that you're going to that gifted students school across town," she says sadly. I know where this is heading.

"Yes I am," I state firmly. "I am going to accept Mrs. Fisher's offer to the Academy of District 12 today."

"Why are you going to go there?" she asks. I can tell she's confused and unsure about my sudden change of tone.

"Because I want to pursue my art career," I say and look up at the sky. "It's something that I really love and maybe one day you will see my art hung in Capitol Elite's houses." She laughs as I act as a capitol socialite. Those people are just ridiculous. They dress in the strangest clothing that makes them look like a kindergartener threw paint at them during play time.

"Oh, but I don't want you to go," she says sadly. I grab her around the shoulders and pull her close to me.

"Don't worry, I'll still see you all the time, but you also need to visit me at the bakery," I say calmly. Out of everyone at this school, I will probably miss the sweet Primrose Everdeen the most.

"Promise?" she asks and sticks out her pinky.

"Always," I reassure her and grab her small pinky with mine. We walk to school in silence after. When we reach the front, I see Peeta and Gale leaning against the fence talking about something. I can tell it's serious because both of their faces look solemn and stoic. Peeta glares at me and stiffens his posture as I arrive with Prim and calls her over immediately.

"Sorry Kat. See you later," she says and waves at me. I wave back and reopen my bag to take out _Pride and Prejudice_. I can feel the stares of the other kids ripping me apart. Their whispers are eating at my sanity. 'Did you hear that they broke up?' 'They were yelling all day.' 'I bet he cheated on her.' 'She's leaving school.' Trying to avoid the gazes, I swiftly walk to the art room and take a seat at my normal spot. The sun barely makes an appearance through the thick clouds that cover it from my sight. Other students start to trickle in the classroom when I see Peeta walk in. I catch him staring at me, but I look away. He takes a seat on the other side of the room, to probably try and avoid me. I don't mind at all. I mean, before we started to so call "date", I was always alone with my books. It just feels different knowing that Peeta won't be painting next to me.

"Morning class," Mrs. Fisher said. Everyone greeted her back and she continued with her plan for today. "I want you guys to choose a color about how you feel right now. Try to reciprocate your emotions on the canvas." I immediately know what color I'm choosing: blue. It's not completely angry or sad, but it's a cool and calm color. I don't want people to think that I'm depressed. "After you finish, I want you to present your painting to the class." I simply shrug it off and start to work on my painting furiously.

My painting is about the events that happened. I basically draw a bunch of random shapes in different shades of blue. To the normal eye, it looks like I scribbled a bunch of random stuff all over the canvas to pass it off as art, but it has so much more meaning. If you see it from a tilted angle, you can barely make out a profile of a face. I purposely added this. The profile is of Peeta as I watch him work with anger on the canvas. He's stroking with so much intensity and focus. I realize that I'm staring at his perfect face, and I finish the last touches to my painting. I sit patiently and wait as the other students continue to work on their projects. After another 30 minutes, the art teacher calls time.

"Okay, who would like to go first?" Mrs. Fisher asks. Peeta's hand shoots up in the air the second she finishes the statement. "Mr. Everdeen, you may start." Peeta walks up to the front of the room. His gaze never leaves me. He gingerly places his painting on the easel and reveals a true work of art. He chose red, symbolizing anger and frustration. He added a pair of blue eyes towards the center, and I know that it means that I'm somehow in this painting.

"I chose red," he says in a strong voice. "It's a very powerful color showing passion and determination." I obviously was wrong about the reason he chose his colors. "It has been a wild ride and all I've been through were crazy flames, constantly getting burned. Flames don't destroy all the time though, they ignite passion that starts out as a tiny flicker and ends up as a wildfire. It's hard to contain once it starts, but it's the best feeling you can ever imagine." His gray eyes meet my blue ones. "It's really hard to take it back what you do in the moment." How dare he try to apologize to me indirectly? I can't take this type of drama and stress anymore. He finishes after he says that statement.

"That is a beautiful painting Peeta," Mrs. Fisher says. "Who would like to go next?" I raise my hand timidly. "Katniss, you may begin."

I walk nervously to the front of the class. I'm not used to all the eyes staring at me. I place my painting to the class. Most people gasp in awe because of the stunning colors, but Peeta sees right through my painting. "I chose blue," I start to say quietly. "It's a calm and underused color. I am trying to show a mixture of emotions. The darker blue is more angry and sad while the lighter shades are more calm and relaxed. I guess what I'm trying to say is that; I'm content on where I am and how everything has been. Everything happens for a reason." I finish my presentation and swiftly walk back to my seat, where I continue to read _Pride and Prejudice_.

Just before the bell rings, when Peeta is still in sight and can hear my conversation, I walk over to Mrs. Fisher's desk. "Hello Katniss," she says smiling at me.

"Hi Mrs. Fisher," I say. "I think I'm going to take the offer to go to the academy." Her grin is spread all across her face.

"That's wonderful to hear. I will submit your paintings from this year and request a transfer student application," she says smiling. "I already know that you're going to get in." I thank her and turn around to bump right into Peeta.

"Oh, excuse me," I say politely and continue to walk on. He grabs my arm and I get butterflies in my stomach.

"So you're really going through with it?" he asks. He runs his hands through his beautiful dark hair and looks down at me.

"Yes I am," I state harshly a little. "I think it's the best choice for me right now." He just looks at me with desperation.

"Well, I hope you get in," he says and walks away.

"Hey Peeta," I say nicely. He turns around slowly. "Thanks." He nods his head and leaves the class. The next two classes go by horribly slow. I can't seem to shrug off the gesture he sent me today. I can barely breathe and reading a book about love is not helping me at all. I just wish that the Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy would figure out that they love each other so much already, so I don't have to sit through the agony. The lunch bell rings and I couldn't be happier to leave my physics class. I find it strange to see my table empty, but I sit down anyways and grab the apple and muffin I brought to eat today. Madge comes soon after and sits across from me.

"Hey Kat," she says in a soothing tone. I already know that she's going to act all sorry and timid, so she won't step on my toes.

"Hey Madge," I say. "How were your classes so far?" I take the apple and bite a chunk out of it as I read the book.

"Fine," she responds. "I heard that you're going to go to the art school."

"Yeah, I told Mrs. Fisher today. We're sending out the application and some of my work to the school board today or tomorrow." Madge gives me a small grin.

"That's really good to hear Kat," she says. "I'll miss you when you leave." She looked down at her book and started to tear up.

"Madge, I'm still your best friend. Nothing and no one will change that," I reassure her.

"I know, but now it's just Madge to tackle all the books by herself," she says sadly.

"Madge. I don't even know if I got in the school, heck, I haven't even sent the application yet," I laugh. She starts to laugh too.

"Well it's not just me who'll miss you," she states quietly. She turned her head in the direction where Peeta and Gale sit. I look over with her and see Peeta watching me, like the way I used to. I look away, and pus my hair out of my face and focus on the book. "Come on Kat, he looks miserable."

"Well he made his point very clear Madge. If I can handle it, then he can too," I say coldly. I am not taking this well. I need to get over this and move on, but I can't when everyone is constantly reminding me about Peeta.

"I know, but I was talking to Gale last night. He said Peeta's angry and messed up," she says. Hearing that pulls at my heartstrings, but I need to put on a brave face. "He just tore up his room and broke a lot of glass."I'm seriously getting tired of everyone telling me about Peeta and looking at him makes me want to run into his arms.

"Hey Madge," I smile. "I think I'm going to go paint." I only paint when I have something on my mind. She lets me go to the art room. I walk swiftly through the halls and see Carson ahead. I try to turn around, but he catches me before I can leave.

"Hey looky here, it's little Miss Cat-piss Mellark," I try to walk away as fast as I can. I block out everything he's saying and what his friends are also making comments at me.

"What a little slut!" one of his friends calls out. I start to cry and run to the art room. I grab as many colors as I can and brushes. I get a canvas and paint my heart and anger out. I furiously paint with every single color I can find in the class. I don't even notice the paint on my face as I angrily plaster paint on the canvas. I put my fingers in the paint and smear it all over the picture that is somehow turning into my best painting yet. Everything is eating at me and is weakening me. I can hear yelling and screaming in my head from everyone. At one point I yell and throw the paint all over the room. I scream at the top of my lungs and ignore everyone that passes by. Once I finish my tantrum, I slump on the ground and start to cry. I think the only way to get rid of hurt, is to cry. Plastering a smile on my face did nothing, but bottle up my anger.

"Katniss?" I hear. Mrs. Fisher stands before me. I look at her.

"I'm sorry, I got a little carried away," I start to say. She hands me a tissue to dry my tears and I try to wipe off the paint that stained my face.

"No sweetheart, don't worry. Your painting is so very beautiful. It's your best yet, but the bell already rang" she says. I slowly get up and look at the finished painting staring at me. I painted a huge sunset of different colors and a profile of a face in so many different colors. It's Peeta. I guess I really didn't notice what I was painting until I really saw it. It was just my anger controlling my actions, my anger towards everyone. In his face, I painted all the things I remember of him. There is the dandelion, the cupcakes, the coop, the forest, my hand, and so many different things I remember of him all in different colors.

"I think, we should send this painting in too," said Mrs. Fisher. "This one shows what you're feeling, that's all they want to see. I'll write you a pass." I agree with her and dismiss myself from her classroom and take the pass she gives me. The walk to the bathroom was so long. Once I arrived, I saw the mess I made. There was green and blue plastered on my cheeks, and some red got in my hair. Yellow covered my hands and orange stained my forehead. I washed all the paint down the sink and re-did my hair and wiped my face. Unfortunately the puffiness I got from crying didn't go away. Slowly, I walk into my classroom and hand my teacher the slip I got.

I feel so relieved when school is over. I just want to frost something and drink some tea with my mom. I run out of Music theory class and get ready to walk back to the bakery. "Hey Kat. Do you mind if I walk with you?" Prim asks.

"No problem," I say. She stands next to me. She is not so little anymore. By next year, she'll probably tower over me. "How was your day?" I ask.

"Good. I aced my science quiz," she said proudly. "How was yours?"

"That's really good Prim," a say, "and I've had better days."

"I heard you screaming in the art room, I was going to go in there, but the art teacher went in before me. Are you okay?" she asks. She has so much concern in her. I think she's an old soul and is wise beyond her years.

"Oh. I am fine. I'm just tired of people telling me things that I really don't want to hear," I say calmly. She understands and we walk the rest of the way in silence. "I'm home and Prim's here!" I yell. My mom walks out of the apothecary cheerfully.

"Hi girls," she smiles and hugs both Prim and I. "Prim, I have a special assignment for you…" she says and walks away with Prim. I smile and wave to them as I go to the back to greet my father.

"Hey Daddy," I say.

"Hey it's my special little helper," he comes and gives me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Want to help me with the cupcakes?" he asks. I agree without a blink of an eye. "Take these and do with what you wish." He hands me a tray of white cupcakes.

"Thank you very much," I say happily. I walk over to my station and grab some orange and yellow frosting. I think that I'm going to make the daffodils that are starting to bloom around the bakery. Spring is just starting to show. The flowers are starting to bloom slowly and the sun makes quiet appearances throughout the day. I start to frost some of the cupcakes when a few little kids come in.

"Hi Miss Katniss," says a young girl. It's Violet, and her teeth are starting to grow back in.

"Hi Violet. What brings you to the bakery?" I say and get out from behind the counter to greet her. Before I leave, I grab 2 cupcakes that I just frosted and hand them to her. "Here are some cupcakes for you and your brother."

"I am supposed to give this to you," she says. She hands me a slip of paper with a Katniss flower attached to it. "Mr. Peeta said that it was important."

"What's this?" I smile, but she's already going towards the door.

"Thank you for the cupcakes Miss Katniss," she says and runs out. That girl is the cutest little kid ever. I just look at the little note that she handed to me. I open it up and it reads:

_Dear Katniss,_

_I am really sorry about the way I acted towards you. I can't take back the wrongs I have done, and it wasn't your fault. I understand that you just wanted to make up your mind before telling me, and I feel awful about accusing you for no reason. I know this won't stop you from leaving, but I just want you to know that if you leave, I will be crushed. I saw your painting after school, Mrs. Fisher didn't hesitate to leave it open for everyone to see it. It's truly beautiful and I know that you will do great things at the art school. I hope you can accept my apology._

_Love, _

_Peeta_

I can't believe this note. I don't know if I can accept his apology. He's a coward. He can't even give me the note in person. This ignites a new rage in me. I'm tired of people trying to walk around me because I'm fragile. If he did it in person, I might be more open to accepting it, but he didn't even dare to come in. Instead, he used a young girl as bait to give it to me. How pathetic. I take the note and leave it in my pocket. I can't dare to look at it. A few minutes later, only Gale walks in to trade with my father.

"Hey Kat," he says. I wave and say hi. "I heard you guys are over." He looks down when he says that.

"Well, things happen for a reason whether it is good or bad," I sigh. He nods his head and my dad walks out from the back of the bakery to see Gale.

"Hey son," my dad says. "Thanks for the squirrels, but I don't want you to get in trouble to feed my family. I want you guys to worry about your family. I heard Thread had 4 poaching lashings last week." My dad seems concerned. Thread is the new peacekeeper. He is a brutal and heartless man who enjoys whipping people half to death.

"I know sir, but…" Gale starts to say but my dad cuts him off.

"No buts, come in any time for help we can surely use it. I don't want to hear about a boy getting whipped to death," my father says. Gale thanks him and leaves the bakery, but gives me a disappointed glance before exiting. I don't know what it with everyone. It would make it a lot easier if I didn't feel guilty about leaving. The bakery closes a few hours earlier than it should because business is slow. I go to my room and reopen the letter Peeta gave me. I realize that I do forgive him after all. I don't know what came over me to not accept his apology in the first place. All night I think about the letter. It's still fresh in my memory and I don't know how I should tell him that I accept his apology or thank him for the letter.


	8. Pain

I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! I hope you enjoy my second story. Thanks for all the positive comments I enjoy reading them. Sorry I haven't updated sooner. Also there won't be a hunger games but some circumstances are the same and their love seems like it is fast but it has been months and years for them to notice each other and stuff. **Enjoy chapter 8!**

Pain

I wake up with a terrible case of the jitters. I am going to accept Peeta's apology today and thank him for the letter and the flower. My hands start shaking as I pick out the clothes I want to wear. I haven't been so nervous in my life. I want to impress him and make him think about what he lost, but I don't want to look desperate or that I'm trying too hard to get him to notice me. I settle on a baby blue dress that ends halfway up my thigh. I leave my hair down, because it looks very wavy and soft and I pin it up like every other day. I am glad that I take after my mom's blonde hair because my dad's and my brothers are so curly and all over the place. I take a black sweater, and my book bag then I make my way downstairs. Surprisingly, my brothers and my father are all awake. I'm usually the first awake and the first to leave for school.

"Morning sis," says Graham. He's eating his favorite, an oat and cinnamon muffin topped with sweet cinnamon butter Daddy makes every week. He is like Mama, that's her favorite muffin in the world.

"Hey Graham," I say and grab my favorite, a blueberry muffin with sugar crystals on top. I don't take after any of my parent's breakfast favorites.

"Hey weirdo," says Rye. I scowl at him and he enjoys his breakfast. His favorite is a chocolate cupcake with extra frosting on the side. It's like a mountain when he piles them up together. His sweet tooth is just as big as or even bigger than Daddy's. Obviously, Rye is most like him.

"That's my boy," says Daddy cheerfully and pats Rye on the head. "Little Rye takes after your old man."

"Rye Pumpernickel Mellark, if you keep eating like your father you'll get a heart attack," scolds my mother as she walks down from upstairs. She's a health freak and Rye always seems to push her buttons. Graham and I laugh so much. Rye's middle name is so funny, every time I hear it I laugh so hard that I almost pee on myself.

"Come on kids, leave the boy alone," my dad says. This just makes us laugh more hysterically. Graham and I have a closer relationship because we are the quieter kids of the family. Rye is just the odd one out.

"Oh God, that was good," sighs Graham and gives me a high-five. He's struggling to stop laughing.

"Hey, it's better than Graham Sourdough Mellark," now I laugh with Rye about Graham's ridiculous middle name. He sits there with an angry, pouty face.

"What about Katniss Aster Mellark?" suggests Graham. We all look like he's nuts as he laughs his brains out, then he stops abruptly. "Yeah I got nothing on her."

"Dude, Kat is the only one with a normal name here, crazy," Rye mumbles. My mother looks at Rye with a disapproving look. My dad named my brothers, and I was lucky to have my mom name me, but Katniss is a pretty uncommon name.

"Well it's been fun bonding with my family, but I have to go to school," I say. I grab some carrots that my mom cut up for me and walk out the door. You know the saying, "April flowers brings May flowers," well, I really wish that May comes soon. The rain is a faint drizzle, but I know that pretty soon the rain will pick up and fall in sheets. I quickly make my way to school and arrive 10 minutes before class begins. Everyone is already in their seats because the rain is preventing them from staying outside, including Peeta. He's sitting where he was yesterday and is looking right at me when I walk into the room. Just before I reach my seat, Mrs. Fisher asks me to see her.

"Ms. Mellark, I have the results from the academy," she said. She placed and unopened letter in my hand. "They sent me one already, you have been accepted." The grin on her face stretches all across her face. I can barely make a sound. "Aren't you excited?" she asks confused.

"Yes I am truly. I'm just shocked is all," I barely say. I turn around and the whole class smiles at me. When I look at Peeta, disappointment and anger cover his handsome face as he crumples a paper in his left hand.

"It's great," Mrs. Fisher says. "I am so very proud of you." I wearily walk to the back of the classroom to my seat. I can't believe it. It's all real now. I've been accepted, and their willing to let me transfer mid-year.

"Hey Kat," is all I could hear. Another classmate is trying to get my attention. I've seen him before, I think he's one of Carson's friends.

"What?" I ask. I'm completely oblivious to what he said because I was so lost in thought.

"I just said 'congrats,'" he repeats. I think he's expecting some extravagant thank you in order, but I barely speak.

"Oh thanks," I say and go back to my thoughts. _Why was Peeta angry? I thought that he would be happy? Did I make the right choice?_ I was so torn; I didn't hear the teacher's instructions.

"Katniss," the teacher says. I look at her with shock. "Did you hear the instructions for today?" I shake my head no and she looks at me disapprovingly. "Please listen next time. I said that you will be painting an outdoors scene, whatever you want." I automatically know what I'm painting. There's a lake not too far off the border of District 12. I've only been there a few times, but the view at sunset it spectacular. The water ripples and the blazing sun stretches across the water and sparkles. It's usually during the summer when I go there, and the sunset creates a purple hue in the sky.

I grab the paints and a canvas and get started on the project. I try to remember the first time I went there. It was a few years ago and I got mad at Rye for calling me chubby. I only paint when I have something on my mind. I wandered through the forest until I saw the lake. I couldn't believe my eyes. District 12, a place that is literally dark because of all the soot, had one diamond in the rough. I sat there all evening painting the sunset until it was barely peeking. I try to remember that day so I can focus on finishing my project. An hour passes and I'm almost done with the sunset. I finished the lake, but I need to add the rippling water and reflecting light. Peeta walks behind me and I can tell he wants to tell me something. "Yes?" I ask. He coughs uncomfortably.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see what you were painting," he says coldly. I slump at his comment and continue to work.

"Oh, well, I hope you like it," I say. I continue adding the finishing ripples and blend the reflecting light into the water.

"I do," he simply says and it brings chills up my spine and makes me blush a little bit. He walks back to his station with the supplies he got. I do miss him. I miss his warm hands and his dimple under his chin when he smiles. I miss stroking his thick hair and how he smells like pine and mint. I miss the way he can carry me so easily and tickles me to death. Most of all, I miss him looking at me with pure want and possession. He made me feel wanted. I need to tell him everything, but I'll save it for lunch when I have more time.

I finish my painting earlier than I expected and decide to go look at all the other people's paintings. The girl in front of me painted the florist's shop on a summer day. Another boy painted the mines during winter. The girl with red hair in the front painted the tree that hangs over the school. I look at all the paintings and eventually end up at Peeta's. "Yes?" he says mimicking my tone. I get startled by his sudden question. His painting is breathtaking. He painted the meadow right outside the electric fence on a spring day. The field is dotted with the yellow flowers and the wind blows it slightly to the left. I start to walk away but he calls me back. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Don't worry I shouldn't have been snooping around," I say awkwardly. I start to walk away, but he stops me.

"So you got in?" he asks. I sigh just thinking about it.

"Well Mrs. Fisher says that I did, but I'm not sure. I haven't opened the letter yet," I say.

"Oh. Okay then," he says quietly. He goes back to his painting and I walk to my seat. The bell rings five minutes after I sit and I wander to my next classes. Lunch rolled by and I was ready to tell Peeta that I accepted his apology. I wrote out this whole speech to tell him in my class before. I walk into the lunch room ready to tell him, but I didn't see him at his table. I only see Gale and his younger brothers. I figure he's stuck in another class, so I sit next to Madge at our usual spot.

"Hey Madge," I say and set my stuff down.

"Hey Kat," Madge says happily. I take out the letter I got from the art school and put it out in front of her.

"I got the results from the school today. I haven't opened it yet," she eyes me after I say this. "I wanted both of us to find out together." Madge carefully picks up the letter and opens it.

She starts to read the letter out loud. "Dear Katniss Mellark, we are pleased to inform you that the Academy of District 12 has accepted your transfer request to the art program." She looks shocked and keeps reading the small letter. "We believe that you will make an excellent student at our school. You will be eligible to transfer by next week," Madge starts to cry. "We congratulate you on our behalf and can't wait to have you join our school. Sincerely, Larson Greyall, Dean,"

"Madge don't cry," I say. I try to soothe her but it doesn't work.

"I know but it's all so real now. My best friend is going to a prestigious school and I will be all alone," she sobs quietly so she won't bring attention to herself. I take out the orange bow from my hair and tie it around her ponytail in a perfect bow the way my mother taught me.

"Mage, you're like my sister," I say. "Nothing will tear us apart I promise." I hold out my pinky. Madge turns around to take a pin from her bag and places it on my sweater, then she grabs my pinky.

"Me too," she says. She wipes her tears away and recomposes herself.

"Uhh, I have to go to the bathroom," I say abruptly. I walk over to Gale's table and still see no sign of Peeta.

"Hey Gale, Where's Peeta?" I ask. He turns around and looks at me.

"Honestly I have no clue, but you should check around the halls maybe," he says. He looks at me with sympathy and I walk out of the cafeteria. _Where would he be?_ I think. I start to walk towards the art room, down the left hall, but I don't see any sight of him. I make my way down the science corridor and I still don't see him. I walk all the way across the school until I reach the math hall. No one really stays here during lunch unless you have detention or if you need to make up a test. Slowly, I walk down the hall and see him pushing someone up against the wall. I can't believe my eyes. Yet again, he's sucking the face off of some girl, who I assume is Ari.

"Ah," I squeal and they both turn around. I start to run. At some point I pull the pins out of my hair and peel off my shoes. The pavement on my feet feels relaxing, I have something to grasp on.

"Katniss!" I hear him yell. "Katniss come back!" I ignore his calls and his pleads. I run as fast as I can and never turn around. The rain is pouring hard, and my hair sticks to my face as I run to the lake outside the district. Large drops pelt my face with hard blows that feel like the glass beads on my mom's charm bracelet. My feet start to bruise, but I don't care. Honestly, this pain hurts less than betrayal and heartbreak. I weave in and out of the trees until I make it. My hair is plastered to my face as I finally get to the clearing. The spectacular view knocks the wind out of me. I can barely breathe and fall on the soft mud beneath me. Water droplets fall and sink into the soft mud, as the pond looks like it's alive. The droplets dance on top of the lake in sheets and bounce out of the water. Eventually, I walk over to sit under a tree to block most of the rain as I look over the expanse of water. I curl up into a small ball, holding my knees close to my chest and wrap my arms around my knees. I can't believe it. I can barely breathe, my heart hurts too much.

After 2 hours, the rain starts to turn into a light drizzle, but I still can't get up. I feel like I'm stuck in a large hole and I can't get out. It's suffocating me in darkness and despair. I walk out from under the tree clumsily and scream. "AHHHH!" is all I can say. It's too hard to talk or say anything. Just screaming and crying is easy for me. I collapse in the mud. I squish it under my fingers and my face. Most girls are afraid of getting dirty, but I don't mind. It's comfortably soft and silky on my skin.

"I found her!" someone yells. I turn around and see Graham. He lifts me from the mud, and I look like a limp, damaged china doll in his arms.

"My baby!" my mom screams. She wipes my face clear of the mud and kisses my cheek. "My poor baby I was worried sick." Graham carries me back to the house and lays me down on my bed, after my mom adds a sheet so the mud doesn't ruin it. "You have to take a bath," she says. I slowly get up from my position and let her guide me to the bathroom. "There you go Kat, you're okay. You're fine."

I lay myself in the war water that instantly turns a brown color from the mud. After 30 minutes of scrubbing and insistent pleads from my mom, I become the flawless Katniss Mellark again. I become the one that everyone wants to take to the Festival, the one who reads every day and in every class, the girl who is quiet, the sweet girl, the girl who is moving schools, and now the crazy girl who screams in the wodds. The Katniss who everyone thought I was, is gone. My hair turns back to the golden colors and my face flushed with the bitterness when I come out. I wrap myself in a towel and get ready. I put on a big t-shirt and some fluffy pajama bottoms. Mama walks me back to my room where she wraps me in a blanket and hands me a mug filled with chamomile tea and other herbs to calm me down. "I was so worried when the school called. Graham and I wandered through the woods for hours." She holds me close.

"I'm sorry," I say quietly. She just holds on to me and strokes the hair on my face.

"No it's okay sweetheart, it's okay," she says soothingly. I stay upright sitting on my bed as I sip the tea. My mom brushes my hair out and starts to braid it intricately down my back. "I can tell you had a bad day," she says. "Ever since you were a little girl, you would always sit tight and block out people when you were angry and sad. I guess you can say that you got that from me." I love when she braids my hair. She makes me look more graceful than usual, as Madge would say. I stare blankly at the mirror as she pulls on the strands of my hair. "I always knew what was bothering you. You would leave little hints whether you knew or you didn't know. I found the letter he wrote you Kat," she says.

I continually stare at the mirror blankly. "You found it?" I ask. She finishes the last of my braid and ties it up.

"It was in the pocket, and wasn't completely ruined. I get it," she says. I feel completely spent. "You don't have to go to school tomorrow; you can stay home with Daddy and I." Right when she says that I hear a furious pounding on the door. My mom gets up and leaves me in my room to sit alone. I hear the door open and I try to investigate. The stairs connect with the bakery and everything is completely audible. Quietly, I tiptoe towards the steps and sit on the topmost.

"Please I have to see her," says a familiar voice.

"I'm sorry, I don't think she wants to see anyone Peeta," says my dad. Peeta's came to see me. Why? I become disgusted just hearing his name and his voice.

"Please. I need to say that I'm sorry," he's begging now. I can hear it in his voice. It's a mixture of desperation and insanity.

"Peeta. You got to hear what I'm saying," my dad says. "She's not well right now, she needs some time to herself."

"But sir," Peeta tries to interrupt.

"Peeta. Let her get better," my dad pleads.

"Okay," he says in a defeated voice. "Could you just tell her that I'm sorry?" he asks. I hear the door shut shortly after. Immediately I run back into my room and pretend to nurse my tea, like I've been there the whole time. My mom comes back in my room shortly after Peeta's visit.

"Who was at the door?" I ask. She looks at me and smiles.

"No one sweetheart. Just someone for your dad," she lies. I look at her with a curious face and continue drinking the tea.

"Oh, okay," I say. She sits with me and looks at the shelves on my walls.

"My my Kat," she says in awe. "I've never realized that you have a billion books in this room. You're a real bookworm."

"I've heard," I laugh. I love the moments I have with my mom. She is always calm and refreshing to talk to.

"Like I said, you started to read my books right after you learned to read. Then I guess Daddy bought you your books and kept buying them." We both laugh so hard. "Why was my baby so hurt today?" she asks.

I should tell her, but I don't want to look like a desperate wanna-be girl at my school who only looks for boys. I've been raised the right way with love and happiness, unlike some of the other people who look for someone to love them. I guess I never really had someone like me as much as Peeta. I knew I loved him, but I didn't know what it felt like to be loved back. I was always the person who loved from afar, not the one being loved from afar. "I got angry at Peeta," I start to say. "Well, actually he got mad at me first."

"What did you do Kat?" she asks. I don't want her to be mad at me, but I have to tell her the truth.

"I found out about the offer, and I didn't tell him because I wanted to make my decision official. He found out from some people who overheard and got mad at me for not telling him," I sigh and lie down on the bed.

"Oh Kat, I know you wanted to be sure of your decision, but you should have told him," she says. I groan in response. "He had the right to know."

"Yeah well he had no right to kiss Ari when I saw him," I cover my mouth right after I said this. "I was going to accept his apology, but he moved on and kissed someone else. It's not my fault I have this bad luck."

"Kat, you are a beautiful, independent woman, who should not be hung up on one guy," my mother states strongly.

"I know, but I felt betrayed and hurt all at the same time. I needed to run and get away," I said sadly. She just held me close and comforted me.

"I understand, it sounds like your father and I actually," she says. I squirm out of her grasp to look at her.

"What?" I said. I thought my dad and my mom dated since forever and got married right after. I never knew that they broke up.

"I never told you guys this, but I guess this is a good time to tell you," she says and gets comfortable. "I was 19, and your dad was 21. We dated all through high school, but after we hit some rough patches. He wanted to go to another district to study for a chef's degree. Your dad wanted me to go with him, but I couldn't leave my parents. We broke up for a few months and it was horrible. I felt so lonely and un-loved. When I saw your dad when he came back, I swear I jumped in his arms. We got married and had your brothers soon after." I can't believe Mama and Daddy actually broke up.

"You and Peeta just hit a rough patch. You guys can fix it, but it takes time and I don't want you guys to rush it," she says. I looked at her and looked at the wall.

"I don't think we'll rush it for a while," I barely speak. "I got into the art school. I can transfer next week."

"I knew you would get in," she says. "I'm so proud of you." She squeezes me tight and I hug her back.

"I think this was the way I was supposed to say goodbye to Peeta," I say. I'm miserable.

"No it's not," Mama says. "You need to fix it. I'm not willing to look after you acting like a wallowing, and miserable girl. You'll fix it, you'll see." I don't know if I believe her, but I start to get sleepy all of a sudden. I guess she added a sleeping aide in the tea, and every second I keep my eyes open, I just want to fall asleep.

"I'm tired Mama," I say. She gets up from my bed, leaving a nice warm spot. I fall into a deep sleep without any hesitation.


	9. Rejoice

I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! I hope you enjoy my second story. Thanks for all the positive comments I enjoy reading them. Sorry I haven't updated sooner. Also there won't be a hunger games but some circumstances are the same and their love seems like it is fast but it has been months and years for them to notice each other and stuff. **Enjoy chapter 9!**

Rejoice

I wake up with that feeling of laziness, and I don't want to push myself out of bed. It's so warm under my covers, but I've slept too long and feel totally awake. I'm missing school today, because of yesterday's circumstances, and staying at home to read or frost or bake or whatever I want really. I turn my head around and notice that my mom placed a note on the side table next to my bed.

_Dear Kat,_

_Daddy and I are going to the store to run some errands and to pick up the new clothes Cinna made for you. Food is downstairs if you're hungry. See you soon._

_Love,_

_Mama _

So I guess I'm here by myself unless Graham and Rye aren't here. Sometimes they skip just for the heck of it, or if they're too lazy to get up. Most of the time, it's Rye who usually stays home to sleep in or if he doesn't feel like it and Graham stays only if he is just sick or if he wants to stay with Rye. I finally lug myself out of my bed, and clumsily walk to the bathroom, tripping on my own feet on a few occasions. My hair is still in the braid my mom put it in last night, but pieces are falling out and the top is completely messed up. I get ready and walk back to my room to pick out some clothes. Since I'm going to be here all day and probably going to be working at the bakery, I take out a white Mellark's t-shirt, but instead of wearing the capris, I take out some khaki shorts. I unravel the braid, revealing perfectly wavy hair that glides over my back and run my fingers through my silken hair. It's still a little damp, but I don't mind at all; I like the chill that I get from wet hair. I grab a book from my shelves. Today, I feel like reading _A Christmas Carol_ because Ebenezer Scrooge just makes me laugh. I walk downstairs to the bakery and sit at one of the tables. The day is sunny and looks warm. The sun shines right through a window in the bakery and I sit at the table completely enveloped in it. I can feel its warmth as I read the book. 20 minutes later, my parents walk in. My mom is carrying the dresses and some books, while my Dad is carrying the heavy bags for the bakery. For being like 40, he's super strong still, but he has a pot belly.

"Hey Baby Girl," my dad says. His head barely peeks over the bags he has in his arms and he walks to the back of the bakery to open up shop. My mom goes upstairs to probably set the dresses down in my room, but comes back with the books in her hand.

"Hey Kat," she says. "Guess what Daddy and I got?" I run up to her as fast as I can to look at the books.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," I say so fast that I can hardly breathe. "Let's see what we have here." I look through the books my parents got me, and they are all the ones that I put on my reading wish list. I got the _Phantom of the Opera, Little Women, Les Mis__é__rables, and the Adventures of Huckleberry Finn. _I can't wait to read them. I run to the back and thank my dad until he has to stop kneading the bread dough.

"No problem cupcake. I love to see you happy when you get books," he says. I am so happy I can barely control my smiling. My cheeks hurt so badly, but I can't stop my smiling. I take the stack and run to my room upstairs. I plop down on the floor and put the books in alphabetical order, by author's last name. I stand up and look at my shelves. I have my own little library in here. I fill up my shelves with the best classic novels in the world. I always organize my books in alphabetical order, so I know where to find my books when I want them. I add all of them in order and make sure that they are perfectly organized.

After organizing the shelves, I look through some of the books I have and find an old picture book in the back of the shelves. The book collected a lot of dust on it, so I blew it off. A giant cloud of dust billowed from the book and I sneezed multiple times before I opened it. My picture from when I was 5 is in the front. It was the first day of school that was when I met Peeta. I flip through some of the other pictures and find one from when Madge and I were in third grade. I was making a mud pie while Madge was crying over a smudge on her cheek. I giggled while looking at the page, because Madge is still OCD about those kinds of things. There is another picture of Madge and I, but it was when we were 10. We were dressing up for a play at school. I was the little princess stuck in the tower, while Madge was the little rabbit who became my friend when I got lost in the woods. Her face was painted with black whiskers and she wore a little white dress. I remember it was the first time I sang in front of a crowd for years, but Madge said I should just pretend that everyone was in their underwear. I looked out in the crowd and saw everyone, including Peeta, in their underwear. After the play, Peeta came to congratulate me with his dad and I couldn't help but blush when I saw him. I was so overwhelmed with thought, when my dad called me.

"Babycakes!" he yelled. I put the book away and ran down the stairs to the bakery.

"Yes Daddy," I say. He turns around with sticky fingers from the dough he's working on.

"I'm in a bit of a pickle," he starts to say and laughs. His eyes squint as he chuckles heartily, and the crinkles by the side of his mouth become very prominent. "Could you open the ovens for me?"

I walk over to the ovens and open it up. "Here you go."

"Thank you very much," he says. "If you want to, you can frost the birthday cake for the triplets." I go to the back and grab the large cake. Their parents want the cake to look like a lake with ducklings in it. The triplets, Ava, Hunter, and Leah, were born last year. Everyone thought that it was a miracle, because stillborns and miscarriages are very common here. The family just thought that they were having twins, but when little Hunter popped out, they couldn't be more ecstatic.

"Okay Daddy," I say and kiss him on the cheek. I walk to my little frosting station and start to assemble the cake. First, I take the bottom layer and fill the center with a chocolate frosting and add the top layer. After, I add the last layer; I ice the outside with blue frosting. I want this to look like the ponds you find in those children's books, the ones that are super blue with the little lilies on the page and the yellowest ducklings with little orange beaks. I cover the cake with a bunch of frosting. The excitement overcomes me because I can't wait to see the look on their faces when they eat this cake. Their little faces will be stained blue and yellow, but I guess that's all the fun in a first birthday. I put the cake in the fridge to harden the icing, so the little chocolate ducks that I covered in yellow frosting won't sink. I am so engrossed in the cake that the time goes by so fast. By the time I'm almost finished, my brothers are already back home. Their schooling ends early because they are older.

"Hey loser," says Rye. I stare at him coldly and he puts his hands up in defense. "Hey, I'm only stating the truth." I just roll my eyes and go back to my cake.

"Hey Kat," says Graham. He just walks to the back without another word. I go back to my cake and add the finishing touches, like the lilies and little green plants. Pretty soon, the cake is ready for pick up and I automatically feel tired. I go upstairs and grab one of the new books. I choose _Les Mis__érables _because I've wanted to read that book for years. After a few hours of reading, I walk downstairs cheerfully, until I see who walked into the bakery. It's Peeta. I sit halfway up the stairs and listen to the conversation he's having with my brothers.

"What are you doing here?" Rye asks harshly. Although he doesn't like to admit it, he always likes to protect me from everything and everyone using the excuse that "everyone thinks that they are annoying" or whatever. Graham just stands with his arms crossed over his chest and his arms flexing. Both look very scary and intimidating.

"I-I was just wondering if I could s-s-speak to Katniss?" he says. Peeta sounds scared out of his mind. His voice was a little shaky and he stuttered on a few words.

"I don't think that's a good idea dude," Graham says with as much force as Rye.

"My baby sister probably doesn't want to talk to you," Rye says. "Maybe you should just go home and leave her alone."

"I can't. How do you know she doesn't want to talk to me?" Peeta challenges. What a stupid boy. You don't irritate a Mellark man, no matter how gentle or kind they are. We Mellarks protect fiercely.

"Do we need to explain it more?" says Rye. "I would be more than happy to escort you outside and teach you." He sounds cold and hard. I'm even scared just hearing him like this. Although I do hate him, I can't let my brothers kill Peeta. I walk down the rest of the stairs.

"Rye, Graham, it's okay," I say. Rye looks at me with a wide eyes, I stand my ground.

"Fine, let's go," he says. Graham looks at Peeta with hatred.

"I am watching you. I won't hesitate to break that pretty little face of yours," Graham threatens and walks to the counter. I look at Peeta who breathes a sigh of relief.

"Let's just get this over with," I say. I open the door and walk out to the back. "Okay. What do you want?" I ask. He rubs the back of his neck and looks at the ground before looking at me.

"I want to apologize for the other day," he says quietly. "I just was angry that you were going to leave and I wanted to distract myself because if I saw you I would have probably attacked you to tell you to stay with me. I shouldn't have done that at all, and when I saw you, I automatically felt guilty. I hate myself and Ari now for tempting me. I just want to say I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" he asks. He's crying a little, but it's hard for him to try and hide it.

"Don't blame other people for your problems," I say angrily. Ari probably wasn't the one who initiated what happened. I look at the trees sprinkled with rain droplets from earlier to calm myself down. The day is really beautiful, but it's a little chilly outside especially in shorts.

"I'm not, I'm blaming myself," he says with sincerity. "But you still haven't answered my question." He has a point.

"I don't know if I can forgive you Peeta," I say. It's the truth. I am not sure if my heart can handle another break. It's too soon.

"Oh okay. I thought you would accept my apology," he said kind of arrogantly.

"Uhh, I don't crack that easily," I say. What a jerk.

"I know but I wished you did," he says hopefully and tries to touch my face. I flinch away from his hand. I can't believe what he's saying.

"Excuse me," I say with anger. "You are wrong. After the way you treated me, why would I forgive you. Who do you think you are?" I am so angry now. I can feel my face turn bright red.

"Wow. Someone likes to fight," he says and tries to stand back. I've had enough. I am totally done.

"You know what, I'm done. This is over. We are over Peeta. You can cry and whine and ask me to come back, but I won't budge," I walk back towards the bakery but he pulls me back and puts his forehead against mine.

"I just wanted to be hopeful," he says. I try to get out of his grip, but he's too strong.

"Peeta, let me go," I say.

"I can't do that, sorry," he turns back into the doting Peeta I once knew.

"I'm getting annoyed by your comments Peeta," I say. "It's too much for me to handle." He looks so sad and now he looks angry. He lets go of my arm and stands there with disdain as I start to walk back slowly.

"My bounty is as boundless as the sea," he yells out, "my love as deep. The more I give thee, the more I have, For both are infinite." I turn around and look at him with ferocity.

"Do you think that quoting Shakespeare will make me run back to your arms?" I ask. He rubs his head with his hand.

"It was worth a shot," he said.

"Well you don't have good aim," I say. He stands there shocked.

"Fine, whatever!" he yells. "I'm tired of following your stubborn butt around!" He storms off angrily in the opposite direction. I furiously walk into the bakery once again, and everyone acts like nothing has happened. My mom walks out of the apothecary and comes towards me.

"Are you okay?" she asks. Obviously she heard the fight we had outside. I really need to find a more private place.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I say. I walk to the back of the bakery to help my dad mix the bread dough. "Hi Daddy," I say. I take out rested dough and put it out on the board. I slowly knead the bread with my dad. You pull and fold and squish and do it all over again.

"How's that Peeta boy?" he asks. Like I'm supposed to know everything about him?

"I don't know," I say. He looks at me and cocks one of his eyebrows, but I guess he doesn't push the question after.

"Just curious," he said. We continue to knead the bread in silence. My dad and I have this special bond. We don't need to talk to feel comfortable around each other. We understand each other through our silence and hobbies. Daddy and I just like to be with each other. After 2 hours, the sun starts to set and my arms start to cramp so much. Now I know why Daddy constantly needs my mom's pain cream, maybe I should get some when I see her next. All of a sudden, I hear the bakery door open frantically and shut with a slam. My dad walks out from the back and wipes his hands on his apron.

"Hey Gale," my dad says. "What seems to be the problem?" Gale can't breathe or even say a word. He looks like he ran as fast as he could to the bakery. Sweat starts to form on his brow line and his face is red and splotchy. "Breathe son," my dad says and goes to see Gale. By this time, my brothers and Mama come from what they were doing to see what was going on.

"Peeta," gale wheezes. "Thread, post…" and that's all it takes for everyone to understand. I run out of the bakery and feel my legs work as fast as they could. I walk to the center of the town to see what everything was about. The crowd went all the way outside to the edges of the town. I turn the corner of the street I'm on and try to weave through the thick crowds. My legs slow down as I push and shove through to see the commotion, until I see a hunk of meat. It's Peeta. His arms are bound on the top of the post above his head, as peacekeeper Thread stands over him. His whip is slick, stained with Peeta's blood. It glistens in the sun.

"This young man has poached unlawfully, he deserves 20 lashes," he lifts up the whip and almost brings it down on Peeta, until I step out.

"Stop!" I yell. Thread lowers his whip and looks at me. He gives me a maniacal laugh and lifts his whip again. I stand in front of Peeta to protect his limp body as it hits the side of my face and part of my neck. I fall back on my bottom and grab my stinging cheek. The blood rushes down my face and all over my arm. My mom rushes to my side and looks at Peeta and my cheek.

"Hey, stop the lashings," my dad calls. Thread turns to look at him. He stands tall and strong, not moving from his position. He stands in front of both Peeta and I to protect us.

"This boy poached illegally and this girl tried to stop me from his punishment," Thread says. His voice is loud and cracks through the silence of the crowd. "He deserves twenty lashes."

"This boy looks like he received forty," my dad challenges. "Boys, take Peeta, I'll get Kitty Kat." My dad picks me up from the ground and carries me home.

"Is he okay?" I ask. He looks dead in my brothers' arms. They are walking slowly to not irritate his wounds. I start to feel my face become numb and look at all the blood covering my pale arm.

"I don't know baby," he says sadly. "I honestly don't know, but I bet Mama will fix him up." He rushes me to the bakery. My brothers brought Peeta to the apothecary and laid him down on the examination table. My dad placed me on the chair in the corner of the room, while my mom examined my face and handed me some numbing ointment just before she tended to Peeta. He looked almost dead. His olive skin was pale from the blood loss, as he lay on the table unconscious. I watched my mom clean his raw back, as I held a cold towel over my wound. She was working so fast and quietly in her own little world. As soon as the blood stopped from my face, I got up to help her.

"Hey, thank you," she said. She was moving so quick and she needs an extra pair of hands. I took the gauze from her hands and tried to soak up the pooling blood on his back. My Mom and I managed to stop the blood in a few minutes. "Poor kid could've died."

"I know. I feel bad," I say. Mama hands me this book to look for the anesthesia-like shot to give to Peeta if and when he wakes up. His back needs stitching and she wants him to be completely unconscious so that he won't feel any pain as she sews his wounds together. I start to look through the shelves and boxes in the room as my mom gets the stuff she needs to stitch him up. She starts slowly, weaving his flesh in and out to keep the skin intact. Soon after, her pace quickens and I find the vials of medicine to administer when needed. As she is weaving in and out, Peeta starts to wince and gradually starts to move.

"Ahhhh!" he screams. I immediately rush to his side and hold his hand to calm him down. When he moves, the stitches start to tear, and blood pours from his wounds.

"Hey Peeta, it's okay. Calm down, don't move," I say soothingly. He squeezes my hand and almost breaks it.

"Ahhhh!" every time he screams my heart shatters a little. Even though, I am angry with him, I still care about him a lot. My mom tells me to get the shots and I do. I take the syringe and fill it up so that Peeta will be knocked out for the night. He screams constantly and I inject him with the medicine. His movements slowly start to die out until he completely stops moving.

"There you go," I say and kiss his dark hair. I stroke his face as my mom continues to stitch his back up. His grip loosens, but he never lets go of my hand. His back is starting to look better, but it's still awfully swollen and red. My mom instructs me to mix this antibacterial ointment to pour over his back to prevent infections. I start to collect the herbs and oils necessary to create the ointment. My mom finishes the stitches in 5 hours. I constantly sit next to his limp body and add some of the ointment to prevent my wound from becoming infected. Peeta needed thousands of stitches to finally close the lash marks on his back.

"Hey Kat," my mom said. "Let me take a look at your cheek." I show the left side of my face to her and she wipes off the dried blood. It's not deep enough to need stitches, but it's deep enough to hurt a bunch and leave a scar. I wince a little bit when she dabs the deepest part. "You know," she starts, "you wouldn't have stood in front of the whip if you didn't care about him."

"It was just unfair and unjust," I say stubbornly. She gives me the eye and applies some of the ointment on my face.

"You're just as stubborn as your father," she says. I just start to laugh. "Really, I know you care about him. Give him that second chance."

"I know," I said. "Maybe I will."

"I'm going upstairs for a second. You don't mind watching over him?" she asks. I nod my head and tell her to go.

"That was stupid of you," I begin talking to Peeta, even though he's unconscious. "You could've died, and my dad and I even reminded you not to hunt." His nose flares as he takes in a large breath and exhales. His body moves up and down steadily, which is a good sign. His hair is surprisingly soft, but is super thick. The door to the bakery opens wide as I hear a little girl run in.

"Peeta," Prim says. She looks sad and upset. I turn towards her and she sees my face. "Kat?" she asks.

"I stood in front of the whip to stop them from hurting him," I say. She rushes to my side to look at my face, but when she looks at Peeta, her heart breaks.

"I told him not to hunt in the day," she said. Her tears were exploding out of her eyes.

"Don't worry," I say. "We'll fix him." My mom walks into the apothecary soon after.

"Prim, we'll take good care of him," my mom says. She stops crying and only hiccups. A few minutes later, the bakery door opens again.

"What did the stupid brat do again?" his mom asks. I stand there in complete disgust. His mother is wearing new clothing from one of the town shops while her kids are suffering. Her face is well made up and her shoes are still shiny.

"Your son took 30 lashes to put food on your table so he could feed your fat ass!" I yell.

"Kat, calm down," my mom says.

"I will not!" I scream. "She just parades in here with her stupid clothes and shoes, while her kids struggle to have anything to wear for winter! Her son just wanted to feed her family and he got whipped for that! I hope you're happy that you just proved yourself to be a selfish and pathetic excuse for a mother!" I get out of my seat and look at her straight in the eyes.

"How dare you talk to me like that?!" she says. She tries to out-scowl me, but fails.

"What?" I say sarcastically. "I'm just telling the truth." She looks at me appalled.

"So we finally got a fighter here?" she says, lifting one of her thin eyebrows.

"Get out!" I yell and point to the door.

"I will not get out," she says resiliently.

"You will leave now! If you don't I will rip every perfect little hair out of your obviously graying head."

"Ahhhh!" she screams with frustration. "PRIM WE ARE LEAVING!"

"No!" I say. "She's staying here with us. Have fun trying to provide for yourself." I wave at her with a lot of attitude and sass.

"That's good," she says and looks at Prim disgustingly. "They're your problem now." She walks out of the apothecary and leaves. I plop back down in my chair feeling spent.

"Where am I going to stay?" Prim asks. She looks scared out of her mind. She only had Peeta to care for her and now he's hurt.

"You can stay with us," my mother says. "Kat would be more than happy to bunk with you." I look at Prim and brush her hair out her eyes.

"No worries," I say. "I also have some of my old clothes you can borrow." She smiles and looks content. I sit there with Peeta as my mom checks on his stitches and his temperature. Prim helps her make some of the numbing salve to put on his back. It numbs the burning and reduces swelling in the affected area. His hands are still warm and huge against mine and are holding on to mine with whatever strength he has left. Prim yawns in response to the late night. I let my mom show her some of my old clothes and she takes half of my bed, but I'm not prepared to leave Peeta alone tonight. I get ready for the long night as my mom watches over Peeta. Prim sleeps soundly in my bed and I walk down the stairs into the apothecary.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" she asks.

"Mama I'll be fine, I brought some books and some sketchpads," I say. "I'm fine sleeping in this comfy chair."

"Goodnight Kat," she looks at me and smiles before heading upstairs.

"Night Mama," I say. I watch Peeta sleep for the most of the night, but then succumb to the exhaustion of today's events.


	10. Scarred

I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! I hope you enjoy my second story. Thanks for all the positive comments I enjoy reading them. Sorry I haven't updated sooner. Also there won't be a hunger games but some circumstances are the same and their love seems like it is fast but it has been months and years for them to notice each other and stuff. **Enjoy chapter 10!**

Scarred

The sun shined through the windows of the small apothecary that woke me up from my short, but satisfying slumber. I jerk up from my position and look at Peeta. He's still sleeping from the shot we gave him last night. His back is still al ittle swollen, but it has gone down since yesterday. My face doesn't burn much, but I can feel the tenderness around my cheek. My mother walks into the room a few minutes after I wake up.

"Glad to see you're awake," she says and hugs me. "Let me see that cheek." Mama lifts my chin and examines my cheek. She puts some more of the cream on my face. "Your face is already starting to scab. In a few days, you will have a light pink scar."It's as if she's excited for me.

"Great thanks," I groan. She rolls her eyes at me.

"You're a hero," she says. "Poor Peeta could have died." She goes around the table and looks at him. "Could you help me?" she asks. We need to change the sheet from under him and "bathe" him. That just means we are going to take a wet cloth and wipe his back and arms and front and what-not.

"Sure," I say. He's heavy, especially for 2 tiny ladies. Peeta is a giant compared to both of us. He is pure muscle. He even has those muscles that plane across his abdomen. We constantly try push him over without hurting him, but it's no use.

"I think we need your brothers," my mom says. I run up the stairs and crash into their room. No surprise, they're still sleeping. Rye is all the way on the opposite side of his bed, while Graham looks like he's barely moved. "Hey!" I scream. "Wake up!" Neither makes a sound or even move. Obviously, I have to go to extreme measures. I always enjoy pouring water on my brothers, and today is just the perfect day to do so. I come back with 2 cups of water and pour it on their faces. Graham just gets scared and sits up with a sour face on. Rye, on the other hand,, screams on the top of his lungs.

"What the hell was that for?!" he screams. "You are a retard!"

"Well good morning to you too," I retort. "Mama needs you to help move Peeta. We need to change the sheets from under him and wash his stitches." Graham gets up without hesitation and goes downstairs. Rye grumbles as he furiously gets out of his bed and walks down the steps saying random insults, probably directed towards me. I follow after them into the apothecary.

"Okay," my mom says. "Gentle boys. We don't want to rip his stitches." My brothers carefully lift Peeta and my mom changes the sheets. They lay him down again.

"I was woken up from my slumber for this?" Rye asks angrily. He trudges out of the room and Graham follows. They are probably going get ready to go to school. I am missing one more day to help my mother care for Peeta, and for my face to heal a little. I might as well stay for the tomorrow too, because today is Thursday.

"Okay Mama, I'm going to change, but I'll be back soon," I say. She lets me go and get ready. Prim is still asleep in my room, so I wake her up gently. "Hey Prim, want to go to school?" I ask. She gets up slowly and nods. I lay out some of my old clothes from when I was her age. "I hope these fit," I start to say. "I am a little bigger than you."

"Oh this s beautiful," she says. I laid out a soft pink dress with a few flowers on it. "Thank you."

"No problem," I say. "My dad is waiting downstairs for you. Eat up. Also, my brothers are going to walk you to school." She smiles at me and I go to the bathroom to change I put on a Mellark's long sleeve shirt and my shorts from yesterday. After I put my hair up in a ponytail, I walk downstairs and back into the room where Peeta's laying. My mom is already wiping him down.

"Kat, come help me with his back please," she says. I obey her and help wipe his back down. We have to go really slow and gentle. Once I look at his back, I start to feel this pent up guilt. I made him mad, so he went to hunt to blow off steam. Then he got whipped. My mom can see the uneasiness in my face. "Something wrong?" she asks. I sigh and shrug.

"I caused this," I say. "I got him angry so then he went to hunt, and he got caught." I cried silent tears. "He took all those lashes while I got one." I'm bawling now, my mom tries to comfort me, but I eventually stop. I sniffle occasionally as we clean him up. After we finish, she adds more ointment to his back and checks the stitches.

"I'm going to go get more herbs," she says, "I'll be back soon." I nod in response and she heads out of the apothecary.

"Why would you do that? I knew you were going to get hurt," I sniffle. I continue to cry silently as I sit there. I don't notice that his hand let go of mine, and I was so engrossed in my sniffles and whimpers that I couldn't feel his hand try to wipe away the tears. "Oh my," I say a little startled. "How long were you awake?"

"A few minutes," he says groggily. I get up from my seat and wipe the stray tears. I walk around to the shelves and get a shot ready for him.

"How's your back?" I ask. His eyes droop as the drugs start to wear off.

"I can't feel it," he says. "I can't feel anything right now actually."

"That's the numbing ointment we put on, and effects of the shot we gave you," I say. "You probably would like it better that way anyways." I grab a cup of water, and walk back to my seat. "Here, drink this," I offer. I bring the cup to his lips and he drinks the water until there is no more in the cup. I wipe the stray trickles from the side of his face.

"How long have I been out?" he asks. I shrug and try to think of how long.

"I would say like half a day," I answer. "Are you hungry?"

"Not right now," he says contently. Then he starts to worry about something. "Wait where's Prim?" he looks scared and confused.

"She's at school," I start to say. "She stayed here for the night, and probably for all the others after." I take the cup and put it back on the little sink in the room for washing our hands.

"Wait, what did you say?" he asks.

I try to avoid his question. I'm too embarrassed to answer it. "We should probably get some food in you. It would probably make the healing process go much faster…" but he cuts me off.

"Why is she staying here?" he asks. I think he's becoming restless and I don't want him to tear out of his stitches. "What's wrong?"

"Calm down Peeta," I say. "She's fine." I start to stroke his hair. "I just put your mom in her place and let her stay with us here in the bakery." He melts to my gentle touch.

"Oh," he says. "I'm sorry about everything. I owe you so much. I will pay this off in any way I can." He rushes his sentences and he starts to get restless again. He tries to move, but I stop him.

"Peeta, I want you to focus on getting better right now. Okay?" I ask. He nods and calms down. "I'm going to get you some food. I'll be back soon." He lays there in the silence as I get the food. He should eat light, so I got him some soup and a small roll. For dessert, I brought him some cinnamon bread. "Hey I got you some food." He turns his head towards me and I take a s eat in the chair.

"I'm not hungry," he says. He groans when he sees the food I brought him.

"You need to eat," I say. "I don't want you to get weaker." I take a small spoonful of the soup and try to feed him. "Come on Peeta. You need to eat to get better." He still keeps his mouth closed. "Just a few spoonfuls, for me?" I ask. He gives in. I slowly feed him the soup and bread. After 20 minutes of coaxing the food into him, the small bowl is finally finished.

"Why are you so nice to me?" he asks. "I don't get it. I've been a jerk and you're taking off school to care for me." I look at him with sympathy.

"You didn't deserve to get whipped like that," I say. "It was my entire fault. I was fighting with you and I made you angry." I take the dishes and bring them back to the sink in the bakery. My dad knows that I'm busy helping Peeta, so he doesn't mind that I can't help him at the bakery. I walk back in and he watches me sit down.

"It wasn't your fault," he said faintly. "I did all those things behind your back. I hurt you." He looks embarrassed and ashamed. "I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter," I say. "I just want your back to get better."

"It does matter," he says. "I can't forgive myself, until you forgive me."

"Then I'm sorry, I can't give you that answer yet," I say.

"I get it," he starts to say. "I would say the same thing if I was in your shoes." I feed him some of the cinnamon bread for dessert. "This is really good."

"I know. It's my favorite bread," I say. "When I was little I ate a whole loaf and threw up all over my brothers." I start to laugh and he does too.

"I love your laugh," he says quietly and I immediately stop, feeling uncomfortable.

"Uhh… I'm going to put this in the sink," I say. I walk back to the kitchen and put in the sink. Deep breath Kat in and out. I start to count to 10 when my mom comes in.

"Hi Kat," she smiles.

"Hi Mama," I grab one of her bags filled with herbs and help her into the room. "Peeta's awake."

"Oh hello Peeta," she greets happily. "How is your back?" We place the bags in the back and she goes to tend Peeta. "Oh, I should probably clean it with some antibacterial salve and put some more numbing ointment." She grabs some of the new herbs and makes the salve quickly. We've used that one so many times for my brothers, injured miners, and the rest of the wrestling team.

"Whatever is good with you is good with me," says Peeta.

"Okay, well you will be in a lot of pain because your back is a little swollen," she says. "Here you can bite on this." He looks terrified, so I sit down next to him and hold his hand and give him a reassuring squeeze.

"I am right here," I say. He looks at me gratefully and bites down on the little rag.

"1," he grabs my hand tightly. "2," he bites down on the rag so hard it looks like it's going to tear. "3," and he groans. I can feel his pain.

"Grrrrrr!" he screams. He silently cries a little. "Arrrrrgggg!"

"I'm sorry Peeta," I say. "I am so, so sorry. Hold on a little longer." He starts to fidget and move. The stitches are starting to pop open, one by one.

"Kat get the shot," my mom says. "It could be a while." I swiftly walk to the back and take the prepared shot. I walk to where Peeta can see me. I look into his iridescent gray eyes. They are filled with pain and desperation.

"Hey Peeta," I say very calmly and smiley. "Don't worry, you'll be fine." Right after I say that I jab the shot in his thigh and he falls into a deep slumber. I sit in the chair and grab his hand again. "There you go Peeta. All better." I kiss his hair and continue to stroke his face an hair until my mom finishes with the antibacterial salve.

"Thanks baby girl," she sighs. Mama continues treating to his back when my dad walks in.

"How's the fighter?" he asks. He walks into the room and winces.

"Unconscious," I laugh.

"Ooh, poor kid," my dad says. He walks to where my mom is and kisses her temple. "I remember getting some of that stuff on my face when I was younger. Hurts like hell, but it heals fast." He laughs heartily. "You know, your mother would always treat me after I got into fights at the wrestling matches."

"You were probably our best customer," my mom laughs. They are so in love. I wish I could share my love with someone, like they share their love.

"I'm going to read," I say. I let go of Peeta's hand and walk upstairs. "Oof," and I plop on my bed holding out my book. So far, I'm at the part where Jean Valjean finds Cosette. I read on until Prim walks into the room and plops down on the bed next to me.

"Hi Prim," I say. "How was school?"

"Good," she says. "But everyone was asking about you and Peeta." She looks around my room. "I never realized how many books you have." Her eyes twinkle when she says this.

"You can borrow some if you like," I say.

"Oh no. I already am wearing your clothes and taking up half your bed. Those are special to you," she says.

"Special things are meant to be shared," I say and she smiles brightly. "Pick whatever you want and when you finish, just place it on my table."

"Thank you so much Kat," she squeal and hugs me. Her hand accidentally touches my wound and I wince. "Oh sorry, I forgot about your face."

"No problem. It makes me look tough," I get up from where I am laying down and stand like one of those Greek heroes I read in a book. We both laugh and lay down on my bed, looking at my "sunset".

"Will he get better Kat?" she asks sweetly.

"I think so," I say. "He looks like he's getting better." I turn to look at her.

"Well, he seems to be pretty out of it," Prim says. I laugh so hard that I start to snort.

"Yeah well, we had to drug him," I laugh. Prim laughs with me after I say that too. Pretty soon, our laughs turn into little snickers until it dies out.

"Peeta's right," she starts to say, "Your laugh is super cute and contagious." I quiet down and get up from my spot.

"Do you want to check on him with me?" I ask. "You can help my mom and I treat him." She nods and beats me to the apothecary.

"Hi Mrs. Mellark," Prim says cheerfully.

"Prim, just call me Lilian," she says. She thinks that Mrs. Mellark makes her sound super old.

"Okay," she says quietly. "What do you want me to help you with, Lilian?"

"Oh well, you can help me mix this numbing ointment to rub on his back. I just finished putting the antibacterial salve and I don't want him to feel a thing when he wakes up," Mama says happily. Prim jumps in the opportunity and helps her mix the herbs and oils together.

"You two look like you're having fun," I say. "I'll help Daddy in the bakery." I walk out and into the bakery. "Hi Daddy."

"Oh, hey baby girl," he says. "Finally came to help your ol' man." He chuckle and hands me some cookies. "Would you frost these cookies for me please?" My dad holds out a tray of cooled sugar cookies.

"Sure Daddy," I say. I walk to my station, as usual, and frost the cookies. I decide that today is purple. Little violets that pop up in the meadow during the summer are plastered on the cookie. They look like little pieces of the summer in District 12. Just as I'm finishing the last one, Gale and Madge walk in together. "Well look who's here." I love teasing Madge because more than 90 percent of the time, she's teasing me. I notice that she's still wearing my bow. I put the Pin of hers on my little vanity pin-cushion next to our pictures.

"We are here to see Peeta," she says matter-of-factly. I just laugh and point to the back.

"He's in the back, but I had to knock him out. He won't be up for a while," I say.

"That's too bad. I was going to make fun of the kid," Gale smiles. I just laugh and they find their way to the apothecary. I finish frosting the last cookie, and put them in the display case. After washing my hands, I meet them in the apothecary.

"Dude, I didn't know that it was that bad," Gale says to me. "At least he'll have battle scars."

"Not to mention, but Kat will sport one too," Madge says. I blush when she says this. It's a little embarrassing because it is so ugly. It's scabbing already and has a dark purple color to it. It looks so alien against my pale skin and the little freckles on my nose and the apples of my cheeks.

"Don't look at it," I say. "It's gross." Madge just laughs and looks at it even closer.

"I think that it's cool," she says.

"So do I," says Gale. "I wouldn't want to mess with you if I saw that." He points to my face.

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't want to mess with him," I say pointing to Peeta, "if I had that many scars." We all laugh.

"Yeah Peet," Gale says. "No one wants to mess with you." Gale playfully messes his hair up and holds Madge's hand. "Well we should get going…"

"Okay, but I don't want my friend to be 16 and pregnant Mr. Hawthorne," I tease. "Treat her right and take precautions." Madge looks like she's a tomato.

"Really Kat?" she says with embarrassment and playfully slaps my arm.

"Seriously, I am not ready to be Auntie Kat," I laugh and Gale does too.

"Uhh!" Madge says and walks out the door with Gale. I continue to stay in the room and watch Peeta sleep. I feel bad. Every time he goes a little crazy, I have to sedate him. I mean, at least he doesn't feel any pain, but he just always wakes up with a loopy look on his face. He snores a little bit when he sleeps. It's quiet, but still a little audible and I think it's sweet. He looks so peaceful in his sleep. If he asked for my forgiveness like this, I would've accepted. I grab his hand and take out _Les Mis__é__rables_ to hopefully finish it. As I start where I left off, and read the part where Jean carries the wounded Marius through the sewers, I feel a squeeze on my hand that is holding Peeta's. He's still fully asleep, but I guess he can feel someone's presence.

"I'm still here Peeta," I say calmly and brush his dark hair out of his face. All of a sudden I can feel a tighter squeeze, as if he's responding. "I am not leaving." Dinner with my family comes and goes, but I still stay here with Peeta, reading my book calmly. My mother leaves me food and I gladly accept it.

"Hey dork," Rye says. "I don't believe it." He points to my hand holding Peeta's.

"Well, I don't want him to be alone," I say. Graham seems to understand, but Rye always has to bug me about it.

"I thought it was over," he says.

"It is," I start to say, "but I'm not going to leave him. He's in pain, and deserves to have a little company, whether it is me, or mom, or even you." Rye just scoffs and walks away. He's still really protective, but Peeta is basically rendered harmless. He's knocked out for crying out loud and can barely understand what's going on. Prim comes in after helping my dad clean the dishes from dinner.

"I had so much fun with your dad," she says. "He is the funniest person alive." I can't believe it. Someone actually laughs at my dad's jokes.

"He is," I say quietly.

Prim looks at me for a while and I just watch her from the corner of my eye. "What?" I ask smiling.

"Oh I don't know," she says. "I'm just realizing that Peeta really cares about you and you the same for him." I roll my eyes and continue reading. "I mean it's obvious for him to love you. You're smart, talented, and super pretty…" she trails off.

"I am not super pretty, especially because of this," I say pointing to the ugly welt on my face. She looks at me with wide eyes.

"No. Have you seen your hair, and your eyes? I wish I looked like you," she pouts. I put my book down and look at her.

"Prim, I wish that I looked like you. You are beautiful on the inside and out. Everyone loves you," I say. "You're sweet, caring, and kind to everyone you see, no matter who it is. It could even be a bear trying to eat you for crying out loud." She laughs and looks at Peeta. He's still snoring a little.

"He was really sad," Prim says quietly. "It was the first time I saw Peeta cry in years, since Daddy died. He wasn't Peeta, and he still isn't."

"Oh," is all I can manage to say to her.

"He used to try to talk to you during art, and he would tell me about it, but he was too nervous," she smiles. "He was scared that you would run away, considering he's tall, strong, and hunts with dangerous weapons for a living." I laugh at that comment and continue listening to her. "He adores you, and he knows that he hurt you badly, but could you give him one more chance." Right after Prim says this, Peeta squeezes my hand.

"You really have a way with words," I say. "But you are wise beyond your years. I'll think about it Prim. You should get ready to go to bed; if you want to read a bit before you fall asleep." She bids me goodnight and walks up the stairs.

"You really have an amazing sister," I tell Peeta. "That girl can charm her way into anything. You are really lucky to have someone like Prim around." He slowly takes deep breaths and wiggles his nose. "I will think about what she said Peeta. I don't like being like this, but it will go on my terms." When I say this, he squeezes my hand tight and brings it closer to his face. I fall asleep right there, with him holding my hand all night.


	11. Welcome Back

I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! I hope you enjoy my second story. Thanks for all the positive comments I enjoy reading them. Sorry I haven't updated sooner. Also there won't be a hunger games but some circumstances are the same and their love seems like it is fast but it has been months and years for them to notice each other and stuff. **AND THANK YOU FOR GIVING ME 50 REVIEWS. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!** **Enjoy chapter 11!**

Welcome Back

I can feel someone's eyes on me as I sleep in the apothecary. Right now, I am about half asleep and someone is definitely stroking my hair. My eyes flutter open and I meet Peeta's silvery eyes.

"Well good morning," he says quietly smiling. I get up from the table where I was resting my hand and I am met with his interlocking with mine.

"How long have you been awake," I ask while yawning.

"Not very long," he starts to say. "maybe 15 minutes?" I rub the sleep from my eyes and stretch a little in my chair. My back aches a little from the awkward position I slept in last night. After I move and make myself comfortable, I look at him who is still watching me intently.

"How is your back?" I ask groggily. He laughs at my concern before answering.

"Numb," he says. "But my leg hurts, and everything is a little blurry. I don't remember anything from yesterday except that you were holding my hand and I was biting on a towel." He looks really confused and loopy."Well except from those things, I'm fine."

"Oh yeah," I yawn. "I had to knock you out and injected you with the shot on your leg. You were all crazy and hysterical. Hey what time is it?" I ask. He looks shocked and a little angry.

"Wait, you knocked me out. How long for?" he asks. I am really not in the mood to talk right now. It's like 5:30 and my dad is the only one awake to bake the bread for the bakery. I have at least 30 minutes before I am supposed to wake up.

"I don't know," I say with a little irritation. "Like 20 hours?" I say. "Yeah, that sounds about right." I snuggle into the chair a little, but it's really uncomfortable.

"So I was out of it?" he asks.

"Yes!" I say harshly. I want at least 30 more minutes before everyone comes downstairs to get ready for the day.

"Hey, I was out of it for like a day," he says. "Aren't you supposed to be a baker? Don't you get up at like 4?" Leave it to him to be a smart ass.

"Well for your information, I am the designated cake and cookie decorator of the family, so I go to work when I'm needed," I say mimicking his tone. "As you can see, my work is in the display cases." Obviously, he isn't going to let me sleep because he keeps poking me, so I decide to wake up so he can stop pestering me. "Okay, I'm up Peeta. You win." He smiles and seems pretty pleased with himself. "I might as well check on your stitches."

"I have stitches?" he asks. The drugs must have done something to his short term memory. I turn into the nice and understanding Katniss after he asks this. I feel bad that he doesn't know that my mom sewed his skin together.

"Yes Peeta," I say. "You have over a thousand I would say. It took 6 hours for my mom to completely finish them, so don't tear them please." He cracks his neck and squeezes my hand tighter.

"Oh okay," he says. "Thanks, by the way." He turns around to the opposite side.

"Thanks for what?" I ask.

"Thanks for being here with me and staying here when you have a bed and for holding my hand," he lets go of it after he says that. "No one really cares except for Prim." I take his hand back and give him a reassuring squeeze.

"Like I said before, I'd be here for you in a heartbeat," I say. He smiles and intertwines his fingers in mine. I feel that this is going too fast, so I try to create an excuse so that I can get my hand back. "Uhh, I have to check your back, sorry." He let's go of my hand abruptly.

I look at his back. It has gotten a lot better since yesterday. The seams are starting to mend, but they are still a little swollen and oozing pus. "How does it look Kantiss?" he asks. I think he just wants to start providing for his family again. Peeta has probably never been the one getting taken care of; he was always the one providing care and protection.

"You'll live," I say and he smirks.

"Well that's good to know," he says.

"Are you hungry or anything? I mean you have been out for a while," I say. I sit back down to look at him to get his response.

"I'm not that hungry, but I am really thirsty," he says. I walk to the back and get a cup and fill it with water. Once filled, I bring it to the front and help Peeta drink the water. "Man I feel useless."

"Don't say that about yourself," I scold. "You aren't useless. You are brave, strong, and smart, this is just one setback, and it will make you a stronger and more experienced person." I ruffle his hair and continue. "Half these people wouldn't have the pain tolerance that you have; I wish I was brave and strong like you." The last part came out more like a mumble, hoping that he wouldn't hear it.

"But you are," he says barely audible.

"What?" I ask.

"You are brave," he says. I scoff and put the emptied cup in the sink.

"I highly doubt that," I say. "I can't talk to half the people at this school, that's how scared I am." This makes me look pathetic.

"How many people could say that they jumped in front of a whip? Hmm?" he asks. He's getting all defensive now. "How many people can say that they can nurture someone back to health? How many people can get into an art school? Do you know that?" He starts to get angry for some reason.

"Peeta, you have to calm down. I don't want you to overwork yourself," I say.

"I will calm down when I want to!" he yells. Why is he acting like this? "God Katniss can't you see the reasons why people want to be you."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I say. I am completely oblivious to things like this. Heck, I haven't been to school in 3 days, so how am I supposed to know.

"Really?" is all he says for a while. I let him cool down, and by the time he does, everyone is already awake and getting ready for the day. Prim cheerfully walks through the door.

"Peeta you're awake!" she says. She runs over to the table and holds his hand. "How are you? How's your back?" Prim is so excited that she pummels Peeta with questions.

"Prim I'm fine, seriously," he says. He looks so happy to see Prim happy. Peeta lives and breathes for her. "I like your dress, but I haven't seen it before."

"Oh, Kat is lending me some of her old clothes she used to wear," Prim beams at me when she says this.

"Well, I don't want them to go to waste, and they look great on you," I say. Peeta just gives me one of those looks that make me melt and he mouths 'thank you'. I say you're welcome and Prim sets off for school.

"See you later Peeta," she says and kisses his cheek.

"See you later Primmy," he calls out.

"I'll get my mom," I start to say. "She probably wants to check your stitches and whatever." I start to leave, but he grabs my hand.

"Please stay with me?" he asks. "I really want to see you for a while, before I have to be put under again." He asks me with his gray eyes beaming up at me and I start to blush. I can't say no and he probably knows that.

"Okay, what do you want to do?" I ask. He shrugs and turns his head. "So why am I here then?" I tease.

"Is it so bad that I enjoy your company?" he asks. "I like sitting here with you."

"No, but I want to actually do something with my morning," I retort. I can out-sass anyone any day. He turns his head and gives me a melodramatic shocked face. "You know, everyone is really intimated by you at school because you always look so serious and stoic, but you're just one giant softie."

"Wait, people are intimated by me?" he asks. Finally, there is someone who is just as oblivious as me.

"Of course they are," I say. "You always walk around with such a serious face and look down at everyone who passes by, literally." He thinks for a second before answering.

"Okay, it's not my fault that I am taller than everyone besides Gale, and I only have a serious 'cause I don't like anyone at school," he retorts. I just roll my eyes and sit there with him. Soon after, my mom comes in to examine him.

"Good morning Peeta," she says. "How's your back and stitches?" He says the same thing he told me. "Well that's good, your stitches look very well, I think that we should try to get you to sit up and move a little tomorrow, if that's fine?" My mom wants him to gain his strength back.

"As long as I won't be put under again, I'm all good," he says. My mom laughs and agrees. I just sit in the back and grab the book I left here so I can finish it. I haven't had any time for reading between the bakery and caring for Peeta. "Why do you read so much?"

"Because I enjoy it," I say. I really don't want him to ask me questions, I just want to get through the fighting scene between the rebels and the French Army.

"No, why do you read?" he asks again. "I can never keep my eyes on a book for more than 2 minutes."

"I like to read about people and to get away from this death trap of a place we live in," I answer. "It's the only way I can really be myself and calm down." He looks up at me with awe.

"I always liked that about you," he said. "You could always ignore people as long as you had a book in your hand. I used to watch you read during lunch, and I wondered about how you could be such an avid reader."

"What are you?" I ask playfully. "A stalker?" We laugh at this comment, but it soon dies down and I watch him staring at me again.

"No," he says. "Just someone who didn't really see until now." I sit up a little taller and continue reading. Mama comes back in to clean the wounds and add another coat of numbing cream. He seems to relax every time she numbs him down. I read with him in the room, until my dad asks me to help him frost. "I would love to watch you frost."

"Well, you can watch me frost when you get better," I say. "Maybe I could teach you too?"

"No way," he says. "I couldn't do the things you do. I should just stick to killing things for a living." I stand up and put my hand on his head.

"You never know until you try," after, I leave him in the room as I go to help my dad. "Daddy?" I call out.

"Oh here is your tray," he says. "Just these for today and you can go back to your boyfriend." I open my mouth in shock.

"He's not my boyfriend, I made that clear to him," I say. He gives me a skeptical look and hands me the tray of cookies that look like ducklings.

"Then the boy doesn't seem to understand you," he says. "He admires you and won't let you go to help me out." He makes a pretend pouty face.

"Daddy, I am always here for you," I say and kiss him on the cheek.

"I take that as an apology," he says, and I walk out from the back to paint the little faces on the ducklings. My dad told me that they were for a little girl's birthday. Most people celebrate their birthdays until they turn 7, that's when people usually stop. I carefully frost the little beaks and the yellow fluffiness. When I was little, my dad and I used to look at the ducklings at the little pond. One day, a duckling followed me home, but I had to put it back. For the day I named it Chubby, because it was so chubby. I put it back in the pond, and never saw him again. My brothers walk in soon after I finish the last cookie.

"Guess who likes a new girl?" Graham asks. We both snicker.

"Let me see, Seam or Townie?" I ask. Rye walks in, but looks like his ego is crushed.

"She's a halfie," he says sadly.

"What's wrong Rye? Finally found a girl you couldn't charm?" Graham and I laugh again.

"It's not funny. She won't even give me the light of day," he says and plops down on the counter and eats 2 cookies from the display. "She acts like I'm a burden. I am not a burden. Right?"

"Right…" Graham and I say in unison.

"So what's the girl's name?" I ask. He just snorts and stuffs one of the cookies in his mouth.

"Scarlet Kingsford," he says. I've known Lettie since kinder garden. She is a very quiet and kind girl, the very opposite of Rye's type. Rye goes for easy and outspoken girls, but Lettie is obviously not. She has wavy blonde hair that is a lighter shade of mine, and has gray eyes with a hint of blue in them. When we were little, she was a little chubby, but as we got older, she grew in to her curves, making her a very beautiful girl. She is a little taller and wider than me, but I think she is one of the prettiest girls at school.

"I know Lettie," I say. Rye's eyes beam up at me.

"You do? Say good things about me and make her like me please," he begs and I just laugh, but I can't help but feel bad. He looks like he genuinely likes her. "I think I'm in love."

"Okay, okay," I say. "I'll see what I can do…" and he gives me a slobbery kiss on my cheek.

"Thanks Baby sister I love you," he walks into the back looking happier than ever. Graham just gives me a look and follows him.

**The Next Day**

I wake up next to Peeta, who is still sleeping. He's snoring a little, which probably means that he's having a good night's sleep. My mother and father are already awake and working downstairs. I quietly walk upstairs to get ready. When I walk into my room, Prim is sleeping silently and clutches a pillow close to her chest. I grab my clothes and get ready. It is almost 8 o'clock when I make my way back downstairs.

"Hey Peeta," I say quietly as I stroke his hair. "Wake up." I poke him on his cheek until he wakes up. His eyes flutter open and he looks at me. I want him to be up, so my mom and I can help him move around on his own again.

"Good morning," he says groggily. "Why am I awake?" he yawns.

"Well, I want you to start being independent," I start, "to walk on your own, hunt again, do the stuff you love." He sits there contently and nods.

"So what are we going to do?" he asks. I can tell that he's nervous. Although his back is numbed, he has never felt it any way besides being flat and unharmed. I call for my mother and she walks in to help.

"Hi Peeta," she says happily. "Ready to walk around again?"

"Yes, but I don't know how it'll feel," he says. I know what he feels. My cheek is scarring now, but it hurt to chew or talk when it was still raw. I grab his hand and reassure him.

"We'll be here for you," I say. Slowly, but surely, he rolls himself on his back, carefully avoiding the lashes that are trying to heal.

"Very good Peeta," my mom says. "Do you want to sit up?" he nods. I hold his hand as he squeezes it tightly and pulls himself up. My mom and I smile so wide.

"Good job Peeta," I say and hug him. I try to be careful with his back, but he squeezes me with a lot of force, not letting me go. "Peeta?" I ask.

He let's go abruptly and rubs his hair. "Sorry." He looks embarrassed and rosy, especially because my mom was there watching.

"Don't worry, it was alright," I say smiling. He smiles back at me. "I'm hungry, are you hungry?" I try to change the subject.

"Yeah, I am hungry," he says awkwardly. I leave him sitting on the table as my mom is inspecting his back to see how his stitches are holding up. I grab 3 cinnamon buns from the tray my dad made and 3 cups for tea.

"I'm back," I say. My mom said that she would eat with my dad, so I stay in the apothecary eating with Peeta. "How do you feel?" I ask.

"Great, your mom says that I may be able to start walking again today, and tomorrow the stitches will be out," he says. I bite into my cheese bun and watch him pick around his.

"Peeta, it's okay we have plenty," I say. "Prim will be able to have one." I look at him with sympathy and graciousness.

"No it's not that," he says. After, he bites into his cinnamon bun and eats it heartily. "It's just at school how you're leaving and how I'll feed Prim…" he trails off after. I take his face in my hands.

"Peeta, don't worry about Prim, we are fine. As for me, I still don't know," I say sadly. "I don't know what I want. I am so torn still." I look away from Peeta, in fear that I will cry.

"Well, I don't want to get any handouts, so I'll work for your dad," he says, I try to interject but he shushes me. "As for you, you do what you want. No one is stopping you." He looks at me with a weak smile, but it's still a little crooked. I look away for a second and he grabs my chin to look at him. "You have the most beautiful eyes." I blush and he kisses me. I back up suddenly and he apologizes. "I'm really sorry, I couldn't help it. You were just so close and I'm sorry." I know that I'm going against all my rules right now, but I kiss him back with more force. He snakes his arm around my waste as I put mine around his neck. His soft lips mold against mine and he pulls me closer. I hope that I'm much better than Ari, although I know she's had a lot of practice.

"I couldn't either," I say breathlessly. I put my forehead against his and lightly kiss him again. We didn't notice that Prim walked in and she stands there clapping.

"Yay!" she says smiling. "Peeta will finally stop wallowing in his self-pity." Peeta groans and hugs Prim too. "I'm happy that you're sitting up by yourself, and that you and Kat are together again."

"Same," he says. My mom walks back in to the room and is holding a cane in her hand.

"Peeta, since you are already sitting up, we should start your walking again," she says. I grab his hand and his other holds the cane. My mom is behind him and Prim in front. He stands on his feet, wincing a little, I kiss his cheek. "Great job Peeta. Can you take a few steps Peeta?" he nods and slowly makes his way across the room.

"Keep going Peeta," Prim says. He walks faster a little and lets go of my hand and walks on his own without the cane. He is a little wobbly, but is so much better than he was when he first came. My mom stops and tells us that she's going shopping for herbs. She says that it's for other remedies to speed up the healing process on Peeta's back, but his back is already starting to heal on its own. Peeta turns around and smiles. Prim goes to him and hugs him. I just look at Peeta as he bends over to hug his younger sister. They are opposites, but that's what makes a family unique. "You can go to school on Monday!"

"Ugh," he groans. I giggle and tease him.

"It's not so bad," Prim says. "People wonder about you Peeta." I realize that I also have my fair share; I have a visible scar on my face.

"I have a scar on my face," I say in shock. Prim laughs with Peeta. "It's not funny; it'll bring attention to me. Oh no, oh no." I start to have a panic attack.

'Katniss breathe," Peeta says and hobbles back to me. "I think you look fine, actually you look tough." I playfully slap his arm and walk off to a mirror. It's pink and long. It can be covered if I put my hair in front of my face, but I'll look more ridiculous. As I examine it, Peeta walks behind me and puts his arm around my waist. I shimmy out of it and walk into the bakery to help my dad frost.

I've never liked getting attention from people. That is partly why I read, because no one notices the quiet girl who reads during lunch and basically every class. It happened when I was 12, in a school play. I was the main character for the Christmas play and I fell off the stage. Everyone laughed at me except Madge and Peeta. Madge came to me and helped me up, Peeta looked from afar and looked sad. Everyone made fun of me all through Middle school, until I finally reached my first year of high school, when they realized that I finally didn't care. I have been staying in the shadows since.

Peeta stays in the apothecary with Prim, probably giving me some space. I frost a small tray of cookies and finally calm myself down. I walk back into the room where Prim is talking to Peeta about going back to school. "Gale seems pretty lonely without his partner in crime," she teases. I stand in the doorway and Peeta motions me to come over. I walk over to him and he makes me sit next to him. I hold his hand he kisses my forehead. "I'll go help your dad with something." Prim excuses herself from the room.

"I missed you," I say. "But if you ever pull another one like that I swear I will kill you." He seems to be scared when I say that, but hey just because I'm pint sized, it doesn't mean that I don't have a very powerful family.

"I did too," he says. "I am really sorry, I was stupid and I wanted to forget about you so I chose Ari, but I always hated her and…" I kiss him to cut him off.

"I get it, but we are going to take this really slow," I say. He kisses my hand and looks me straight in my eyes.

"I would wait all my life," he says.


	12. Start

I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! I hope you enjoy my second story. Thanks for all the positive comments I enjoy reading them. Sorry I haven't updated sooner. Also there won't be a hunger games but some circumstances are the same and their love seems like it is fast but it has been months and years for them to notice each other and stuff. **AND THANK YOU FOR GIVING ME 50 REVIEWS. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!** **Enjoy chapter 12!**

Start

It has been a few weeks since Peeta and I got back together. The first day back was hard. I helped Peeta walk there. People watched us, but I could care less, as long as he was there with me, I could ignore the stares and the quiet whispers. In art, I decided not to go. It was a great offer, but I had to refuse. I don't belong there. I realized that I belong where I feel most like myself, and the academy wasn't it.

"Are you sure?" asked Mrs. Fisher. "You seemed pretty sure about going last week; I just want to make sure that you are making the right decision." She looks at me with doubt, but I look back at Peeta who is just starting to get the hang of things.

"I'm positive," I say. "I belong at this school." Mrs. Fisher smiles at me.

"Well, I'm glad you chose to stay," she says. "I guess I have to give them some bad news. Go ahead and get started on your project."

Peeta kept his promise. We decided to take it slow, to really get to know each other. I found out that his favorite color is green, he likes to double knot his boots, his favorite bakery treat is my sugar cookie, he is not ticklish, but likes to tickle me, and he has an infatuation with me. I didn't let him kiss me for 2 weeks and he looked like he was going to explode, but that's the price of my love.

His mother never came back for them. We found out that she was living with her sister in District 2, leaving both Peeta and Prim. Peeta and I went back to their house, and everything was still there. He decided that it was best to go back to his house in the Seam, where he would be Prim's primary caregiver. My mother didn't want them to, but he insisted. Peeta tries to pay us back for his care, but my father refuses, so instead we get a bounty of squirrels and 2 extra helpers in the bakery and apothecary. I enjoy watching Peeta try to knead bread dough, he always manages to get some in his hair, which I have to get out.

One day while we're working, he comes up behind me as I am frosting a wedding cake for the butcher's daughter. "I would love to learn your secrets to making the perfect flower," he says. I just laugh and continue on the flowers. They take a little while to make because I have to pipe them out on a circular wand before placing them on the cake. This person is going all out, and asked for a super tall cake. I usually can reach the top, but I can't on this one. Peeta lifts me up so that I can place the flower on the top tier.

"Thank you," I say. I take the pale salmon color and pipe a rose.

"You know," he starts to say. "I would like you to make _our_ wedding cake." I stop stunned by what he just said and clear my throat before saying anything.

"Oh… ok," I say. I pipe the flower furiously and deny his help to put the flower on the tier. I am nervous, I mean, I always wanted that to happen, but I am just a little nervous. We haven't even graduated high school and he is thinking about marriage.

"I don't mean now," he says. I automatically feel relieved. "When we're older and ready, we can get married." I turn around and he kisses me. He places his arms around me as I frost the cake.

"Peeta," my dad says from the back. He lets go of me abruptly as my dad walks out from the back. "Now let me make this clear, you may see my daughter outside of your working hours, but now she has to frost a cake." My dad looks a little serious, but smiles after. "Now get back here and help the old man knead."

"I guess I got caught," Peeta says. He follows my dad to the back and I laugh and shake my head.

Graham and Rye are both crazy still. Rye finally got Lettie to go out with him, and he couldn't be happier. They have been together for a month, and he hasn't stopped talking about her. Graham on the other hand, is a different story. We found out that Emma was pregnant and that he is the father. My parents were a little disappointed, but my dad is happy to become a grandpa. She lives with us now and she looks so beautiful for being only 4 months pregnant. Mama helps her out a lot and gives her checkups regularly.

After school today, Peeta is going to teach me the skill of foraging in the woods for edible plants and berries. Once the bell rings, I meet him at the school fence. It's really warm out for May.

"You look very sketchy standing there like that," I say, he bends over to kiss me. We make our way to the little opening in the fence and get to the other side. Peeta becomes very serious and powerful when he comes here. He becomes very protective over me and makes sure that I am alright.

"Are you okay?" he asks. Every five seconds he asks that question.

"Peeta I have been here before," I say. "It's not a big deal." He leads us to this large meadow in the center of the forest.

"We start here," he says. "These," he says pointing to the little yellow dandelions, "are the best." He picked it up and handed it to me. "The greens are a little bitter, but they are the most satisfying." I grab it and draw a quick sketch of them in a notebook.

"Okay," I say. We continue walking and eventually split up. I walk over to these bushes filled with dark berries. I don't know why, but they look so intriguing. I pick a few and squeeze them in my hand. A blood red juice squirts out from the berries. As I am about to stain my notebook with them Peeta comes over.

"Oh no," he says. He runs towards me and hits the berries out of my hand.

"Hey," I said angrily.

"Did you eat any? Open your mouth. Shit," he said worriedly. He opened up a small bottle of water and poured it over where the juice was. "Did you eat them?"

"No. No I didn't," I said strongly. "I was going to stain my page with it when you came. He pulls me close and hugs me tight caressing my head and kissing my face all over.

"Thank God," he said. "You're alive." He continued to hold me close.

"What was that?" I ask naively.

"Nighlock," he sighs. "Their poison can kill you before it even hits your stomach." I gasp.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," I say. I bury my head in his chest. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, but don't do that ever again," his gray eyes were pouring into my blue ones.

"I promise," I say. We continue through the forest, when I realize that we're close to the lake. "Follow me. I want to show you something." I swiftly walk through the familiar thickets of trees, until we reach the lake. "Here."

His eyes opened up wide, and walked towards the water. "I remember this place."

"You've been here?" I ask. He looks over the expanse of water and throws a rock into the lake, watching the little ripples.

"My father brought me here when he was teaching me how to hunt," he said. He walked over to a part of the lake laden with green plants. I realized that those were Katniss plants. "I came here when you gave me the cupcake. I realized that if I found you, everything would be okay." He comes back towards me with a little Katniss flower in his hand. Peeta carefully place the flower where my orange bow used to be. "I didn't want to admit it, but I loved you since you came up to me that day." He picks me up and twirls me around. "When he died, I looked for an escape with all those girls I dated, but no one made me feel loved. All but you." I kissed him fiercely on his lips.

He kissed down from my face to my neck and my shoulders. I kissed his face and slowly found my way back to his lips. I panted and wheezed after, but he continued to kiss me. "Peeta," I say. "Peeta we have to go back."

"No," he groaned.

"Yes," I say.

We walked back hand in hand to the bakery. He went to the back to help my father and I stayed up in the front. After, I walked into the apothecary to talk to my mom.

"Mom, how did you know when Daddy was the one?" I ask. She came up and smiled.

"When I realized that I couldn't bear to live a day without him," she said.

"Oh," is all I could say.

"Why do you ask?" she politely added.

"Because, I want to know. Graham found his one, Emma, and now their having a baby. Rye thinks he found the one, but honestly it's Rye. I am just the ugly duckling," I say. She kissed my hair and looks at me straight in the eye.

"You are not the ugly duckling," she says. "Have you seen Peeta when he's around you? He lights up and acts like you're the sun." I blush brightly. "I also know that you can't bear to live an hour without seeing him. Correct me if I'm mistaken, but I think that you found the one for you."

"I think I did too," I say. I hug her and Peeta is waiting in the bakery. I run into his arms and hug him. "It's you," I cry. "It's been you. Even when we fight over stupid things and insult each other, you're still the one."

**A few months later **

The house has been louder than ever. Emma gave birth to a bouncing baby boy, who looks just like his daddy. They named him Barley, after my father. He has wavy blonde hair and bright blue eyes that light up when he giggles. Prim has taken a liking to him and visits as often as she can. Graham turned into the proud father everyone knew he was going to be. He watches over his son like a hawk; even Emma thinks he's a little much.

Rye and Lettie are still together. He brings out the child in her, as she calms him down to a normal level. I think that Rye is wrapped around her little finger, but Lettie is a sweet and delightful girl.

School is over, until next year, when we officially will be done with it. Madge and Gale eventually split, for their "differences." Peeta says that Gale is a little too stubborn and I think that Madge is too controlling. But who knows? Maybe they will get back together realizing that their differences make them who they are.

Peeta comes by everyday and helps my father. I think that he is just trying to butter up my dad for when I move out to live with him. I decided that I would become an art teacher for the school when I finish, and Peeta will assume his position at the Bakery. We can't wait for next year because we will be one year closer to being together. I watched him every day struggle to survive, wishing that he was mine. When he was mine, I didn't appreciate him. Now that I have him, I can't get enough.

"Hey Katniss," he says flashing me his perfect crooked smile. I run to him knowing that he's all mine.


	13. Epilogue

I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! I hope you enjoy my second story. Thanks for all the positive comments I enjoy reading them. Sorry I haven't updated sooner. Also there won't be a hunger games but some circumstances are the same and their love seems like it is fast but it has been months and years for them to notice each other and stuff. **AND THANK YOU FOR GIVING ME 60 REVIEWS. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!** **Enjoy chapter 13!**

Epilogue

3 years later

Today is the day. I will no longer be Katniss Aster Mellark, instead I'll be Katniss Aster Mellark Everdeen. I look at myself in my old mirror in my room. I moved out last year with Peeta, but I continue to visit the bakery every day. The shelves are gone, because I can't live without my books, but my bed, mirror, side table, and sunset painting, are the only pieces left. Cinna made my dress the way I wanted it to be: not too flashy, but unique. It is fitted around my waist, the elegantly flows out from the bottom, leaving a small trail behind. My hair is pinned on the side and Madge's pin is on the side.

"Can I come in?" my mother asks. I turn around and she starts to tear up.

"Don't cry Mama. I'm still the same," I try to reassure. She wipes some tears from her face and pins a Katniss flower in my hair.

"I know, but now you're not mine anymore," she says. I hug her and try to calm her down. Eventually she stops the sniffling and walks out the door to get everyone ready. I sit on my old bed, fiddling with my fingers nervously. Daddy walks in the door with tears already on his face.

"My, My, look at my Kitty Kat," he says. I hug my dad tightly. "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean you can always stay here."

"I'm positive," I laugh.

"That's my girl, strong and independent," he says. I start to cry. My father doesn't cry much. He didn't even cry when Barley was born, and that's saying something. "You're not my little girl. I don't want to lose her."

"Your little girl is still here Daddy," I say. I wipe the tears from my face and break the hug.

"Let's get you married," he says. He holds out his arm and I grab it, squeezing into him as I walk down the steps. The wedding is in the meadow, near the lake. It's a small family affair with only our closest friends. Daddy and I walk towards the forest and get through an opening in the fence. I can feel myself shake as we near the small wedding. Prim and Madge are already at the front awaiting the arrival of the bride. Gale stands happily next to my soon-to-be husband Peeta. He looks so handsome. His dark hair is still messy, the way I like it, and he is dressed in a plain suit with a Katniss flower pinned on it. I walk down the aisle with my dad. Emma, Barley, and Graham sit together next to Rye and Lettie. Cinna and his little team sit on the other side, smiling at me as I walk down. I meet eyes with Peeta again and his eyes are tearing up. I stand next to him and my dad grabs the candle and the tray of bread my mother brought for the occasion.

Peeta grabs a small piece of bread and holds it up. "When I saw you, for the first time, I thought you were someone who just had pity on the loner seam kid. I later realized that you were my half. I wasn't complete without you. We did have our ups and downs, but we got through them. I know that I make mistakes, and you're there to correct them. I can't wait to call you mine, and eventually have kids that are ours. I love you with all my heart Katniss, and there won't be a day where I didn't." I wipe my silent tears from my face.

"Peeta," I start and wipe a stray tear. "I remember when my mom pointed you out to me. I thought you were the most interesting and most beautiful person I've ever seen. I always tried to approach you, but it obviously didn't happen until your sister got in the picture. You're caring and kind, even though you sometimes try to hide it with your 'tough guy' look." Everyone laughs at this comment. "But most of all, you love me for my flaws, my insecurities, and my heart, which makes me feel like the luckiest girl in the world. I can't wait to start my life with you Peeta Everdeen."

We both hold out our bread in the fire until they turn a golden color. Then we eat the bread we toast and blow out our candle together. Cinna stands up and announces, "Mr. and Mrs. Peeta Everdeen." Peeta and I kiss and he holds our conjoined hands in the air. The part after was just as great as the wedding itself. I decorated the cake for our wedding, just as I promised, and stuck Peeta's face in it. He got my back by rubbing it all over my face. At the end, Peeta lifted me up and carried me back to our house.

"Hi Mrs. Everdeen," he says happily. I've waited for this moment all my life, and now it's finally mine.

1 year later

I wake up with uneasiness in my stomach. It's been 2 months and has been happening almost every morning. Peeta is unaware of what's going on, because of the early bakery schedule, but I know. I missed my cycle twice now, and I need to visit my mom for some help. I walk over to the bakery to see my mother. I try to act as nonchalant as I can. It's working right now because I always walk in to the bakery.

"Hi Daddy," I call out. My dad walks out from the back with a fresh tray of bread.

"Hey Sweetheart," he says happily. I walk to the back towards the apothecary. My mother and Prim are making some herbal remedies for something as I stroll in.

"Hey Kat," Prim says happily. "What are you doing here?" She looks curious and I know she thinks something's up.

"Hi Prim. Hi Mama," I say nervously. My mom turns around immediately. I guess she can sense my shakiness.

"Hi Kat. What's wrong?" she asks. I take in a deep breath before talking.

"I have a secret, but you have to promise you won't say anything to anyone," I say. They promise quickly. "I think I'm pregnant." My mom and Prim both smile and squeal with delight.

"How far along are you?" Mama asks. I shrug trying to remember.

"I don't know, 2 to 3 months?" I say. My mom and Prim perform an exam on me and make me pee in a cup so they can put some herbs in it that can detect pregnancy. After 10 minutes of agonizing patience Prim turns around and confirms that I'm pregnant.

"I'm going to be an aunt!" she says and hugs me. My mother hands me some herbal tea to help with the baby's development and I walk out of the apothecary. I try to slip past Peeta, hoping he's in the back, but he isn't and spots me.

"Hi Mrs. Everdeen," he says coming out from behind the counter to hug me. I take a deep breath to compose myself. I turn around with a smile on my face.

"Hello Mr. Everdeen," I say with my fake cheery voice. He comes around and kisses me softly. "I have to go," I say abruptly. "I need to go visit Madge?" Good job Kat. Well he seems to buy it because he goes back to the bakery.

I walk out of the store quickly and try to make my way home. Will he be excited? I mean we've been married for a year. I have a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach, and it's not the baby. I enter our house and flop on the couch. How will I tell him? I get up with an amazing idea. I take out a bunch of books in my collection and try to find pages with all the words I need to tell him that it will be Kat and Peeta plus one. Once I get the bookmarks in and all the pages set, I relax reading a novel so when he comes home, it looks like a normal day. He walks in at around 3 and plops down on the seat next to me.

"Hello," he says and kisses my cheek. I close my book and kiss him back.

"Hi," I say.

"How are Madge and Gale?" he asks.

" Oh," I stumble. I forgot that I told him that I went to see Madge. "Fine."

"That's always good to hear," he says. "Tomorrow's my day off and I think I'm going to hunt." I nod and continue reading my book.

"Peeta, could you help me," I ask. "I put these bookmarks in the book pages and I want you to read out what they say. They might've been important to me at one point." He buys it yet again. It's kind of funny how Peeta is so gullible.

"Okay," he starts and picks up the first book in the stack. "This one has you marked."

"You, got it," I write it down on a note pad. "Okay next word."

"Are," he says out loud. "Why did you mark these words?" He looks really confused.

"I don't know, it was a while ago," I say nonchalantly. "Continue."

"Going," he says. I tell him to keep going. "to."

"Yes," I say. He grabs another book.

"Be," he reads. He picks up another book. "A." I guess he knows that something's up because he grabs the last book and opens it up. "Daddy?" He questions. I take out the paper on the notepad. "You are going to be a Daddy?" It hits him like a ton of bricks. "Wait, really?"

"Yes," I say calmly. "Mama says that I'm three months pregnant."

"I'm going to be a daddy," he says quietly and puts his head in his hands. He gets up and paces excitedly. "I'm a daddy!" he picks me up and twirls me around. "You're pregnant, you're a Mama."

"Yes and Mama is now very dizzy," I say. He puts me down quickly. "Just think Peeta, in 6 months it will be you and me plus a baby."

A week later, we invite our whole family, including Gale and Madge, to announce our news. Graham and Emma come first holding a 4-year-old Barley. "Aunty Kat," he smiles. I grab him and kiss is cheek.

"Hi munchkin," I say. He squirms out of my grip and runs around our house. I hug Emma and Graham as they walk in. My parents, Rye, and Prim, are next. My dad hugs me tightly and places a loaf of cinnamon bread on the table. Finally, a very pregnant Madge and a flustered Gale walk in. "What's going on here?" I ask.

"Gale says that I am too harsh," she says angrily.

"You yelled at me for getting you a cookie with orange frosting instead of yellow," he says.

"The orange tastes better," she retorts. Peeta tells him to calm down and let Madge cool off. After dinner, Peeta decides to tell everyone our news. I wore a dress that would cover my tiny bump so that people wouldn't be guessing.

"We have something to tell you guys," he says happily. "Katniss is pregnant." Graham and Emma look elated and mother does too. Daddy is so excited because he'll have another grandchild to spoil, hoping that it's a girl. Madge, still trying to cool off, gives me good luck and Gale tells Peeta that he's in one heck of a ride. Rye, just laughs at our news. He can't wait to see me waddle. Peeta smooths out my dress to reveal the smallest bump in the history of the world.

3 months later

"Peeta!" I yell in the kitchen. He comes out from our room to see what's going on. "Could you get me a squirrel?"

"What?" he asks. "I thought you hated squirrel." I do hate it, but my cravings are totally out of control. Last week I wanted a chocolate cake with cheese smothered with strawberry jam. It was delicious. Peeta's face is priceless as he watches me eat the grossest combinations of food.

"Please," I say with my puppy dog eyes. "Baby wants some. Mama and the baby want some." I walk out from behind the counter and place his hand on my growing bump. He can't resist it when I put stress that the baby wants some. 20 minutes later, he comes home with a bag filled with squirrels. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," I say and kiss him all over.

"You know I'd do that any time for that reward," he says with a mischievous grin. I slap him playfully in the arm. After I cook a squirrel I grab a huge tub of frosting and cover it in frosting.

"Mmm it's so good," I moan. "It tastes so good, thank you Daddy."

"No problem, anything for my baby and her Mama," he says. After eating my delicious food, I sit on the couch next to Peeta. "What do you think it is?"

"I think it's a boy," I say. "He likes to kick me a lot." I rub my stomach and Peeta places his hand on the place where the baby usually kicks.

"I think it's a girl," he says and the kicking immediately stops. "Quiet and sweet like her mother."

A few months go by and my stomach gets in the way of everything. My due date passes and there is still no baby to show for it. I'm in a completely uncomfortable and unhappy state. Made and her baby boy, Maddox, visit me all the time. She tries to help me through the pregnancy. Maddox looks just like Gale: gray eyes and dark hair.

"How are you Kat?" she asks. I groan and attempt to get up from my spot. I get up eventually and grab a chocolate cupcake with cheese.

"Big, uncomfortable; I can see why you were so angry at Gale," she laughs.

"Yeah, but when that baby is out, you feel like a whole new person," she says. Maddox sits contently in Madge's lap playing with her curly blonde hair. "He's a little grabby."

Just as I am about to bite into my cupcake, a sharp pain spreads in my stomach. "Really? You chose now to come?" I ask unhappily. "Madge, I think I'm in labor." I continue to eat my cupcake as she is panicking.

"Oh God," she says. "I have to get your mom and Prim, and Peeta!" I tell her to leave Maddox here and I'll watch over. She quickly runs out the door and I sit watching the boy.

"Nice day to have a baby, Isn't it?" I ask. He just smiles at me and I pick him up so I can throw away my cupcake wrapper. "Heavy little thing aren't you?" I stand up bouncing Maddox until my mother, Prim, Peeta, my father, Madge, and Rye come in.

"Katniss, you should be in bed," Peeta scolds. Madge grabs Maddox out of my hand.

"Peeta I just had a contraction, my water hasn't even broken yet," just as I finish my sentence my water breaks. "Never mind." My mother and Prim rush me into our bedroom. They lay down some cloth and prepare me for birth. Peeta sits right next to me.

"I'm not going to leave you," he says. I squeeze his hand as another contraction hits. "Jeez your strong."

"Sorry, I'm in labor!" I yell. He gets the point and shuts up. I wait for hours on end for this darn baby to make an appearance. "Hurry up and get out!" I scream.

"I know," Peeta says.

"Oh so you know," I say angrily. "I'm the one with extreme pain every 13 minutes; I'm the one who's going to have to push a giant baby's head out of a small area. I am the one who's going through all this while you just stand and wait. And you think you know everything!"

"I can't take this anymore!" Peeta yells. "Prim get that baby out of her so I can have my wife back."

"You can't take this; I've over this for the past 2 weeks!" I say. "It's all your fault."

"All my fault," he says in disbelief.

"Yes all your fault. You impregnated me!" I yell. I get up from my spot and try to walk around.

"Stop Katniss!" Peeta yells. "You need to go back and relax." He tries to redirect me back to the spot on our bed.

"No!" I say getting out of his grip. "This will make the baby come out faster!" He leaves me alone as I pace back and forth. After 10 minutes i go back and sit down on my bed. Mother says that I am fully dilated and ready to push the sucker out.

"Now when I say push Kat, you have to push with all your might," Prim says. I nod. She directs Peeta to sit behind me and grab one of my legs as she holds the other. His other hand holds my right hand. "Okay Kat, I need you to push." I push with everything I have.

"Oh God Peeta I hate you!" I scream. "I'm going to stab you after this, oh you're gonna wish you were never born!"

"Okay Katniss," he says calmly. I push again and again and it seems like it's no use.

"I can't do this anymore," I say with exhaustion. "That baby can stay in there, I don't mind."

"No way Katniss," Peeta says. "We got this far and we are not going back. Just one more for the baby." Prim tells me to push one last time. I basically break Peeta's hand and scream out of the top of my lungs.

"Get out!" I yell.

"The baby's crowning," my mother says happily. "One last push Kat." I do as I'm told and a huge pressure comes off. I hear a soft baby's cry and rest on Peeta's chest. My hair and face are all sweaty from the experience. My mother holds her up and shows me. "It's a girl."

"It's a girl," I pant. Peeta starts to cry. He moves from my spot and cuts the umbilical cord. My mother takes my daughter to clean her up. Peeta comes back next to me.

"I am so proud of you Katniss," he says and kisses me.

"She sure is big," my mom says. "8 pounds 15 ounces." She places my baby in Peeta's arms. He looks at that baby in awe.

"Hi baby girl," he says. "It's Daddy." He places our daughter on my chest as she sleeps. She has small wisps of blonde hair. "What are we going to name her?" he asks.

"Flora," I say. "Flora Lillian Primrose Everdeen." My mother and Prim both light up when they hear her name.

"Get some rest baby girl," my mom says. I fall asleep, but it's short lived. Three hours later, I am awoken.

"Sorry," Peeta says. "I think she's hungry." I sit up and place the baby in my arms and feed her. She opens up her small eyes to reveal big gray ones like her father. Once she finished eating, Peeta invites everyone into the room. "Here is the newest addition to the Mellark-Everdeen family, Flora Lillian Primrose Mellark." Everyone coos at our daughter as she is being passed around the family.

"Look at that," Peeta says. "We're a family."

5 years later

"No Daddy!" my little girl laughs as she runs towards me. Peeta is chasing behind her trying to grab the girl. Her blonde hair whips around as she runs away and her gray eyes show delight and fear together. "Get River instead!" she squeals. Obviously Peeta named our son. His full name is River Graham Rye Everdeen, after my brothers. Flora stays hidden behind my legs as Peeta chases the toddling boy. He stumbles out from behind Peeta and collapses in front of him as he tries to get away.

He starts to whimper, then cries after. Peeta says he takes after my sensitivity and gentle nature. It's funny watching Peeta trying to control his flailing arms and legs. "Aww, poor River," I coo. I walk to him and I take him from Peeta's arms and he seems to calm down. He is in his terrible two age, where all he does is get in trouble. "What did Daddy do?"

"I didn't do anything," Peeta says. I calm little River down and place him in his little booster seat next to Peeta. "This baby is the spitting image of you Kantiss." He's right. River has my complexion and blue eyes. We have the same face shape and nose, but he gets his hair and lips from Peeta. "It's my little buddy."

"I thought I was your buddy," Flora says. Peeta turns around to face his daughter.

"You're my princess and hunting partner," he says. They even have a secret handshake that they made up when they hunt.

I stand and watch as he tries to coax some food in River's stubborn belly, but he's not taking any of it. "Allow me," I say. "River, eat the yummy fruits because Mama will give you a big fat kiss after." My son, being a Mama's boy, eats the fruit hungrily.

"I don't know how you do it," Peeta smirks. I eventually sit down with the rest of my family. We watch our kids eat their food as I sit in Peeta's lap. "I am happy that I accepted your job offer," he says, "even though it did cost us our faces and backs." I laugh and continue drinking the tea I made earlier.

"Yes it was totally worth it," I said. I saved my hunting boy from hunger in the past, and I live my future with him.


End file.
